We Got Married!
by keira.luna
Summary: bagaimana jika Harry terpaksa menerima pernikahannya dengan Draco, yang tak lain mantan musuh besarnya sendiri? My first fic, please read and review. Contains slash! lemon! If you don't like, please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling

Warnings: AU, OOC, male slash, typo, etc. If you don't like, don't read

Pairing : DMHP

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

…

We Got Married

by

Keira Luna

Chapter 1: The Beginning

…

Godric's Hollow

Butiran salju perlahan-lahan jatuh dari atas langit malam yang kelam. Perlahan-lahan salju putih menyelimuti Godric's Hollow di malam itu. Dari kejauhan muncul seseorang yang berjalan menyusuri jalanan kecil di sepanjang Godric's Hollows secara perlahan. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik jubah hitam yang dikenakannya. Tiada apapun yang menemaninya malam itu selain redupnya pancaran sinar sang bulan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, mencoba mencari bintang-bintang, tetapi tak dapat dilihatnya satupun bintang pada malam itu. Kemudian ia meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti sembari sesekali memeriksa keadaan di sekitarnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia tiba di sebuah pemakaman. Tanpa ragu, ia memasukinya dan berjalan ke arah dua batu nisan yang terletak berdampingan.

"Lily…" ujarnya lirih. Ia berjongkok di depan makam itu. Dengan lembut, tangan kanannya menggapai salah satu batu nisan yang ada di sana. Tangannya mengusap lembut batu nisan tersebut seolah-olah batu nisan tersebut akan rapuh karena sentuhannya.

"Aku merindukanmu… " ujarnya lagi. Tangan kirinya mengambil sesuatu dari balik saku jubahnya dan mengeluarkan setangkai bunga lily.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku…" ujarnya lagi sambil meletakkan setangkai bunga di depan batu nisan tersebut. Lama ia terdiam di makam itu tanpa mengubah posisi tubuhnya, seakan-akan terhanyut dengan kesunyian yang menyelimutinya.

KREK!

Dalam posisi siaga, ia menggenggam tongkat sihirnya dari balik jubahnya. Dengan sigap ia berbalik dan siap melepaskan kutukan ke arah penyerangnya.

"Sectumsem— "

"Snape!" ujar pria di depannya.

"Lupin," ujarnya datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan makam James dan Lily?" tanya penyihir berambut madu tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat makam Lily," jawabnya.

"Malam-malam begini?" tanya Lupin ragu.

Snape tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Pelan ia berbalik dan mengamati makam Lily, seperti ingin menyampaikan salam perpisahan kepada makam itu. Tak lama, ia kembali menatap Lupin yang masih terdiam di depannya dan dengan tenang melangkahkan kakiknya keluar area makam.

"Tunggu, Snape!" ujar si pria berambut madu sambil mencekal siku kiri Snape. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu. Ini… menyangkut Harry," ucapnya. Snape memandang Lupin, dari sinar matanya terpancar rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku rasa, aku tidak ada urusan dengan Potter," ucapnya kaku. Ia baru akan melangkahkan kakinya ketika Lupin melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Harry juga putra Lily, Snape. Dan lagi aku tidak tahu apakah setelah perang ini berakhir aku masih tetap bernafas atau tidak. Hanya aku yang mengetahui rahasia ini selain Sirius. Dan kau pasti tahu bahwa Sirius telah—"

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" tanya Snape tidak sabar.

Lupin terdiam mendengar perkataan Snape. Ia tak lantas menjawab pertanyaan Snape begitu saja. Cukup lama ia terdiam, memikirkan apa kata-kata yang akan ia sampaikan pada pria yang dulu menjadi musuh bebuyutan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mempercayaimu meski kau adalah seorang Death Eater, Snape," ujar Lupin perlahan namun dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. "Dan aku yakin, kau akan menjaga rapat-rapat rahasia ini dan akan merawat Harry kelak," sambungnya.

…

Perang besar telah berakhir. Saat ini seluruh Inggris masih diselimuti semangat dan euphoria kemenangan Harry Potter atas pangeran kegelapan. Kemenangan ini sontak membuat Harry dijuluki _the-boy-who-lived-twice_, _the choosen one_, dan banyak julukan lainnya. Tentu saja, nama Harry menjadi semakin terdengar ke seluruh pelosok Inggris. Saat ini Harry sedang berjalan di sepanjang koridor kementrian sihir yang terletak di pusat kota London. Sebagai seorang auror, mendapat panggilan darurat seperti ini merupakan hal yang biasa bagi Harry.

"Hey, mate!" sapa Ron Weasley, sahabat sekaligus rekan satu tim Harry di departmen auror.

"Hey, Ron! Kudengar Mr. Savange memanggil kita. Kira-kira ada masalah apalagi kali ini ya?" tanya Harry.

"Entahlah, aku harap hal ini tidak memakan waktu yang lama. Malam ini aku ada janji makan malam dengan Mione,"keluh Ron. "Kau tahu sendiri 'kan seperti apa dia jika _mood_-nya sedang tidak baik?"

Harry hanya tersenyum simpul melihat sahabat baiknya itu. "Oh, Ron! Aku yakin Mione pasti mengerti," ujar Harry yang berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

Mereka berdua pun telah tiba di depan ruangan Mr. Savange, sang ketua departemen auror. Ketika mereka memasukinya, Mr. Savange bersama beberapa auror lainnya telah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Oke, karena seluruh anggota telah berkumpul, aku akan memberitahukan misi kita kali ini. Misi kita adalah—"

…

Malfoy Manor, sehari sebelumnya.

Pemandangan Malfoy Manor di malam hari sangat memukau. Ditambah dengan sinar rembulan dan suara gemericik air mancur membuat siapa saja yang berada di dalamnya terhanyut oleh nuansa keindahan manor tersebut. Duduk di sebuah ayunan yang berada di dekat air mancur, seorang Draco Malfoy menikmati keindahan bulan sendirian. Mata kelabunya memandang lekat bulan purnama saat itu. Ketenangannya sedikit terusik ketika ia mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang menuju ke arahnya. Ia hapal irama derap langkah tersebut.

"Ibu…" ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ini ibu, Dray?" tanya Narcissa. Ia mendekatkan dirinya kepada anaknya. "Draco, bagaimana kalau di hari ulang tahunmu nanti kita mengadakan pesta?", tanyanya lagi.

"Pesta?" tanya Draco tak yakin. Ia baru saja tiba dari Perancis tadi siang dan kini ibunya mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menjengkelkan.

"Hanya sebuah pesta sederhana. Anggap saja pesta ini juga untuk merayakan kepulanganmu dari Perancis, sayang," ujar Narcissa yang kali ini dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

'Sederhana?' batin Draco. Ia memutar bola matanya. Ia benar-benar tak yakin dengan kata sederhana yang dimaksudkan ibunya. Merlin, ia benar-benar benci pesta!

"Ayolah sayang… Ibu mohon," rayu Narcissa lagi yang kali ini menggunakan tatapan ala anak anjing yang kehilangan tuannya. Oke ini benar-benar sangat tidak Malfoy-ish! Tetapi sepertinya trik ini berhasil meluluhkan putra tunggalnya yang terkenal dingin itu.

"Oke," gumam Draco.

Hanya dengan mendengar satu kata itu saja, Narcissa merasa dirinya terbang melayang di udara. Oke, coret kata-kata yang sangat tidak Malfoy-ish itu. Segera saja Narcissa meninggalkan putra tersayangnya untuk mempersiapkan keperluan pesta. Draco yang melihat tingkah ibunya itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak melihat keceriaan di raut wajah Narcissa. Ia hanya berharap semoga saja pesta tersebut tidak menyusahkannya.

…

"Hah… hah… hah… Mr. Savange benar-benar sangat keterlaluan kali ini!" keluh Ron setelah ia dan beberapa auror junior lain termasuk Harry selesai melaksanakan misi hari itu. mendengar keluhan sahabatnya, Harry yang berada di sisi kanan Ron hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang tidak berubah sejak mereka bersekolah di Hogwarts dulu.

"Ron, kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu pada Mione, bukan?" tanya Harry yang berusaha mengingatkan sahabatnya itu. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Ron berubah pucat seketika. Ia menoleh pada Harry dengan wajah yang sangat mengerikan, seperti seseorang yang baru saja dikecup dementor.

"Merlin! Mate, aku terlambat…" ujarnya dengan tubuh gemetaran. Dalam benaknya, Ron dapat membayangkan raut wajah Hermione yang siap mengeluarkan amarahnya kapan saja. Dugaan Ron tepat adanya. Baru saja ia dan Harry keluar dari ruangan Mr. Savange, mereka menemukan Hermione yang berdiri bersandar pada sebuah dinding dengan tangan yang ia lipat di depan dadanya. Glek, Ron hanya dapat menelan ludah. Rasanya ia lebih rela jika diharuskan untuk menghadapi puluhan penjahat yang berkeliaran di luar sana daripada harus menghadapi kemarahan Hermione.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" ujar gadis berambut ikal itu. Jujur, dia paling benci dibuat menunggu dalam waktu lama seperti sekarang ini.

'Merlin! Siapkan hatimu Ron', batin Ron dalam hati. "Er… Mione, sebenarnya tadi—".

"Baiklah Ron, aku sudah mengetahui jika kau dan Harry mendapat misi darurat hari ini," potong Hermione. Ron melongo mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu. Ia menoleh pada Harry, hanya untuk meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Er, Mione… Kau tak marah?" tanya Ron dengan hati-hati.

Hermione memutar matanya melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. "Oh ayolah Ron! Aku baik-baik saja. Aku datang ke sini untuk mengajak kalian menghadiri pesta yang diadakan oleh Mr. Malfoy."

Ron dan Harry saling memandang. Pesta? Mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui berita tersebut. Mengetahui kebingungan keduanya, Hermione kembali memutar bola matanya.

"Pesta ini diadakan secara tiba-tiba sehingga Mr. Malfoy tidak sempat mengirim undangan, tetapi beliau hanya mengirim undangan kepada kepala seluruh departemen di kementrian sihir. Apa tidak ada yang memberitahukan kalian hal itu?" kata Hermione.

Ron dan Harry menggelengkan kepala mereka. Hermione hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat reaksi dua auror muda itu yang dinilainya cukup… lambat.

"Baiklah, jangan banyak tanya lagi. Kita sudah terlambat," ujar Hermione dengan sedikit kesal. Dia langsung menarik Harry dan Ron menuju perapian terdekat dan menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk yang berisi bubuk _floo_ kepada mereka. Harry dan Ron langsung mengambil segenggam bubuk _floo_ dan ber-_floo_ ria menuju Malfoy Manor meski di dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya mengapa Mr. Malfoy mengadakan pesta.

…

Malfoy Manor

Pesta perayaan ulang tahun Malfoy telah dimulai sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Beberapa teman seasramanya tampak hadir di ruangan utama manor yang megah itu. Tidak hanya itu, mentri sihir, Mr. Kingsley dan beberapa pejabat kementrian juga hadir di perayaan ulang tahunnya, mengingat jabatan ayahnya sebagai kepala departemen luar negeri sihir. Draco Malfoy sendiri sedang sibuk menyalami para tamu.

"Hey Dray…" sapa Pansy ketika Draco menghampirinya. Draco hanya membalasnya dengan senyum sembari menjabat tangannya.

"Kau datang dengan siapa?" tanya Draco berbasa-basi.

"Aku datang dengan Blaise. Tapi hah… Entah dimana pria itu sekarang," keluhnya.

"Hai!", sapa Blaise yang mengejutkan Pansy.

"Merlin! Darimana saja kau?"

"Aku hanya melihat-lihat tamu yang datang kok". Ia lalu memandang Draco di sebelahnya dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku lihat kau mengundang beberapa tamu spesial Dray", katanya sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Draco. Draco mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh sahabatnya ini.

"Ayolah, tak usah menghindar lagi. Lihatlah, ia sudah tiba," ujar Blaise lagi namun kali ini sedikit mengintimidasi. "Ia berada tepat di belakangmu."

Draco memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang dan yup… Ia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Di hadapannya berdiri sosok Harry Potter, pahlawan dunia sihir sekaligus rival abadinya di Hogwarts dulu.

…

Harry baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam manor yang megah itu. Ia memandang dinding ruangan pesta dengan takjub sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah terpisah dari Ron dan Hermione yang entah pergi kemana. 'Kemana mereka' batin Harry. Ketika ia sedang menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan pesta, tiba-tiba saja matanya bertemu pandang dengan sang Pangeran Es Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Bola mata silver kebiruan Draco memandangnya dengan lekat. Entah mengapa, Harry merasa ada suatu emosi aneh yang menjalari tiap inchi tubuhnya.

"Potter," ujar Draco ragu. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Harry Potter menghadiri pesta perayaan ulang tahunnya? Merlin! Sepertinya ia harus memanggil seorang _mind-healer_.

"Er… Hai Malfoy," sapa Harry kaku. Hell! Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Malfoy junior ini di sini. Cukup lama keduanya terdiam, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai percakapan. Tiba-tiba saja seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan menawarkan minuman kepada Draco. Draco mengambil gelas minuman tersebut dan memerintahkan pelayan itu untuk mengambil segelas lagi untuknya.

"Minumlah," ujar Draco kaku seraya menyodorkan gelas tersebut pada si raven. Dengan ragu, Harry mengambil gelas tersebut dan meneguk isinya. Pelayan yang sama kemudian kembali dan memberikan Draco segelas minuman yang sama dengan yang ia berikan tadi. Ketika Draco menerimanya, si pelayan meninggalkan mereka dengan sedikit kerutan di keningnya.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan keluar?" tawar Draco ketika ia melihat Harry yang kegerahan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Harry langsung mengikuti Draco keluar dari ruangan pesta menuju ke tempat-entah-apa.

…

Entah bagaimana caranya Harry kini berada di dalam kamar Draco. Yang Harry ketahui hanyalah tubuhnya yang terasa tidak nyaman dan entah kenapa berada dalam pelukan si pirang membuatnya nyaman dan ketagihan. Bahkan ia tidak menolak kenikmatan ciuman yang diberikan Draco padanya. Ia seolah kehilangan akalnya dan tidak dapat berpikir lagi.

"Ngh…" erangan keluar dari bibir Harry.

Draco melepaskan pagutan bibirnya pada bibir Harry. Sejenak ia berpikir bahwa 'kegiatan' itu akan berakhir sampai di situ. Tetapi selanjunya erangan yang keluar dari bibir Harry semakin kuat ketika perlahan-lahan Draco menciumi lehernya dan menggigit titik sensitif yang ada di lehernya, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di tiap senti kulit lehernya. Perlahan-lahan, Draco mengenyahkan segala penutup tubuh yang menyembunyikan tubuh Harry dari dunia luar. Ia takjub melihat pemandangan yang menggiurkan di hadapannya. Ia pun melepas seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan. Kemudian ia merendahkan tubuhnya sampai bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir Harry.

"I want you Harry…" desahnya tepat di telinga Harry dengan sangat sensual.

Setelahnya, di ruangan itu hanya terdengar erangan-erangan dari mereka berdua. Saat itu akal pikiran telah meninggalkan mereka. Sepenuhnya mereka membiarkan hormon mengendalikan perbuatan mereka, menuntun mereka kepada suatu tempat absurd yang penuh kenikmatan duniawi, puncak dari penyatuan tubuh dua insan.

…

Malfoy Manor, keesokan harinya

Narcissa Malfoy melangkahkan kakinya menapaki anak tangga. Dia berniat untuk 'menceramahi' putranya yang telah berani meninggalkan pesta tanpa sepatah katapun. Harus diakui Narcissa cukup heran melihat tingkah putranya semalam. Tiba-tiba saja Draco menghilang dari ruangan pesta saat dia dan ayahnya ingin mengenalkannya dengan Kingsley Shackebolt, sang mentri sihir. Narcissa mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu ketika dia berada tepat di depan pintu kamar putra semata wayangnya itu. 'Lebih baik tidak, aku ingin ia terkejut', batin Narcissa. Dia pun membuka pintu kamar anaknya.

JEDER! Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, Narcissa terkejut melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dengan apik di hadapannya. Putranya, Draco tidur dengan memeluk seorang pria di sampingnya. Demi celana Merlin! Putranya yang sempurna memeluk seoarng pria! Tidak hanya itu saja, keduanya tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. Hanya selembar selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua. Dengan memantapkan hatinya, Narcissa berjalan perlahan mendekati tempat tidur. 'Merlin!' batinnya lagi. Kedua kakinya gemetar begitu ia mengetahui dengan siapa putranya melakukan 'kau-tahu-itu-apa'.

"Draco… dan Potter?" ujarnya tak percaya.

Narcissa merasa dirinya tak sanggup lagi melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Putranya, Draconis Malfoy telah tidur dengan… Merlin! Dengan Harry Potter, si pahlawan dunia sihir! Dia benar-benar tak sanggup lagi. Dia harus segera keluar dari ruangan ini dan menemui Lucius suaminya. Karena berbalik secara tiba-tiba, tak sengaja ia menyenggol sebuah guci yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

PRANG!

bersambung

a.n : Oke, ini fic pertamaku, er.. cukup panjang memang (atau terlalu panjang?). Berhubung ini fic pertama mungkin masih ada kekurangan di sana sini (termasuk pada adegan 'ehem'-nya, aku tahu aku tahu). So, akankah fic ini diteruskan? Review please…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling

Warnings: AU, OOC, male slash, typo, etc. If you don't like, don't read

Pairing : DMHP

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

…

We Got Married!

By

Keira Luna

chapter II: is that real?

…

Harry merasa dirinya sangat nyaman sekaligus hangat saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak ingin membuka matanya, takut jika ia kembali dalam dunia nyata, rasa nyaman itu akan menjauhi dirinya. Dalam hidupnya, ia tidak pernah merasa sehangat ini, bahkan ketika ayah baptisnya memeluknya sekalipun. Perasaan hangat itu semakin bertambah ketika ia merasakan sebuah lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya erat dan juga deru nafas hangat yang membelai kulit lehernya. Tulus dari dalam hatinya, Harry benar-benar berharap perasaan ini selalu melekat padanya, dimanapun ia berada.

PRANG!

Sebuah suara melengking yang memekakan telinga bergema di penjuru ruangan itu. suara itu cukup membuat Harry tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Dengan perlahan, ia meninggalkan alam mimpi yang memabukkan lalu mendaki satu per satu anak tangga kesadaran. Harry mengerang pelan ketika ia sudah sepenuhnya berada dalam keadaan sadar. Ketika Harry membuka matanya, manik emeraldnya langsung tertuju pada langit-langit ruangan tersebut. 'Aneh', batinnya. Ya, ia merasa bahwa langit-langit kamarnya menjadi lebih tinggi daripada sebelumnya. Harry kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Ia bisa melihat sinar matahari melalui sela-sela gorden berwarna hijau toska yang menutupi jendela. Tunggu dulu! Hijau toska? _Well_, jika _long term memory_-nya masih berfungsi dengan benar, ia ingat benar bahwa gorden kamarnya berwarna merah tua dengan sedikit sulir emas yang menghiasinya. Yup, merah adalah ciri khas seorang Gryfindor, sedangkan hijau adalah warna Slytherin. Slytherin?

Dengan kaku, Harry mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Ia benar-benar _shock _ketika mendapati sebuah lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Jantungnya bahkan serasa ingin copot ketika ia menyadari keadaannya yang polos tanpa busana. Harry memejamkan matanya, berharap bahwa ia segera bangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Tetapi, ia semakin terkejut ketika ia melihat siapa wanita, er… lebih tepatnya pria yang ada di sebelahnya.

'What? Malfoy?', jeritnya dalam hati.

Segera ia bangkit dari tempat tidur tanpa memperdulikan si pirang yang masih tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Grep! Ia membungkuk untuk menahan rasa sakit yang terasa di daerah selangkangannya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjerit di bagian bawah tubuhnya, ia bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidur dan dengan cepat mengenakan pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ngh…" desah si pirang yang masih tertidur pulas.

Harry sesaat terpaku menatap si Malfoy junior yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Glek! Ia menelan ludah ketika melihat dada polos nan seksi milik si pirang. 'Tidak Harry, semua ini tidak semestinya terjadi!', batinnya dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan pakaian yang sedikit compang-camping, Harry melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

…

Lucius Malfoy sedang menikmati _morning tea_-nya di ruang kerjanya. Sembari mengesap _Earl Grey_ yang menjadi favoritnya, Lucius memilah-milah berkas-berkas yang akan ia selesaikan hari itu juga.

BRAK!

"Merlin, Cissy! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Lucius terkejut. Ia melirik kemeja sutera putih yang melekat ditubuhnya kini terkena cipratan teh.

"Lu… Lucius… Draco… Draco…"

Kening Lucius berkedut melihat tingkah istri tercintanya yang sangat _un-Malfoy-ish_. "Ada apa dengan putra kita Cissy?", tanyanya dengan kaku seperti biasa. Ia kembali mengangkat cangkir teh dan mulai meneguk tehnya yang mulai dingin.

"Itu… Draco… tidur dengan Potter!" ujar Narcissa tanpa ragu.

PRUT! Lucius menyemburkan teh _earl grey_ yang baru saja diteguknya dan memandang istrinya dengan penuh rasa tidak percaya.

"Draco dan… Potter?" tanya Lucius untuk meyakinkan dirinya.

Narcissa hanya bisa mengangguk. Dia sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan suaminya itu. untuk beberapa saat, Lucius terpaku di tempatnya, mencoba mencerna kembali perkataan istrinya yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Kita ke kamar Draco sekarang!" perintah Lucius pada istrinya.

Baru saja ia membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Severus Snape yang berdiri tenang di depan pintu tak lupa dengan wajah _stoic_-nya. Ia menatap lekat kedua pasangan Malfoy itu secara bergantian.

"Severus… Er… Ehem, ada perlu apa sobat?" tanya Lucius setelah ia meredakan ketegangan yang baru saja menghinggapinya.

"Katakan padaku, Lucius. Apa semua hal yang kudengar tadi adalah kenyataan?"

"Er… Severus, hal itu…"

…

Draco terbangun dengan perasaan segar di pagi itu. Selama hidupnya, baru kali ini dia merasa dirinya sesegar ini. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan merentangkan tangannya untuk melakukan _exercise _ringan yang biasa ia lakukan. Sementara itu, pikirannya tertuju pada sesuatu yang berusaha dia ingat. Saat akan beranjak menuju kamar mandi, tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti. Ia memandang keadaan kamarnya dengan seksama. Keadaan kamarnya sangat kacau saat itu. Ada pecahan guci yang berceceran begitu saja di lantai. Di sisi lain, ia juga heran melihat kondisi tempat tidurnya yang lebih acak-acakan dari yang sebelumnya. 'Aneh…', batinnya. Namun ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal tersebut terlalu dalam. Ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukannya hari ini dank arena itu akan sangat baik jika ia bergegas mandi sekarang.

Draco melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju kamar mandi. Langkahnya terhenti saat itu juga saat kakinya menginjak sesuatu. 'Apa itu?', tanya Draco dalam hati. Penasaran, ia lantas membungkukkan tubuhnya dan mengambil benda itu. Ia merasakan suatu perasaan _déjà vu_ ketika tangannya menyentuh tongkat sihir tersebut. Ya, benda yang tadi ia pijak adalah sebuah tongkat sihir, tentu saja tongkat itu bukan miliknya. Draco kembali menimang tongkat itu. Dahinya berkerut. ia seperti pernah memegang tongkat itu sebelumnya dan tahu betul siapa pemiliknya. Draco lalu berjalan menuju sofa hijau kesayangannya yang terletak tak jauh dari jendela. Ia duduk di sana masih dengan menimang tongkat sihir itu di tangannya. Pikirannya melayang berusaha menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul dari dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba, matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Ini… Potter?"

Ya, ia ingat sekarang. Tongkat itu adalah tongkat Holy milik Harry Potter, si pahlawan dunia sihir. Lantas bagaimana bisa tongkat milik Potter bisa berada di kamar pribadinya?

"Jangan-jangan…"

Sekelabat ingatan pesta semalam berputar dalam pikiran Draco. Ia mengingat dengan jelas ketika dirinya melihat Potter, menghampirinya, lalu menawarkan minuman padanya. Lantas apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Draco memijit keningnya yang terasa sedikit pusing. Meski begitu, Drcao tetap berusaha mengingat kejadian apa yang menimpanya kemarin.

"_I want you Harry…"_

Tongkat Holy yang berada dalam genggaman Draco pun terlepas. Bayangan-bayangan peristiwa semalam kembali berputar di benaknya. Desahan-desahan Potter, hangatnya tubuh Potter, bahkan cengkraman tangan Potter di bahunya masih dapat ia rasakan saat ini.

"Jadi… yang semalam bukanlah mimpi?"

Draco merasa dirinya orang terbodoh di dunia. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat melakukan hal segila dan senekat ini. Hell! Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Tanpa piker panjang, Draco segera mengambil pakaian yang ada di lemarinya dan secepat kilat menggunakannya. 'Aku harus menemuinya",batin Draco. Setelah menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin (baca: memastikan bahwa rambut platinanya berada dalam keadaan yang _perfect_), Draco sesegera menuju perapian keluarga Malfoy dengan tongkat Holy di genggaman tangan kanannya.

…

Grimmauld Place No.12

Harry baru saja selesai mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Ia merinding saat ia melihat bercak kemerahan yang memenuhi tubuhnya, mulai dari leher, perut, punggung, hingga paha. Hell! Apa yang telah dilakukan si Slytherin itu padanya.

PLOP! Muncullah Kreacher, si peri rumah keluarga Black yang kini berada di bawah kepemilikan Harry.

"Master Harry Potter, sir. Kreacher telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Master,"kata si peri rumah setelah ia membungkukkan tubuhnya pertanda hormat pada Harry.

Harry menghela nafas panjang. "Aku segera ke bawah," ujarnya. Harry merasa dirinya benar-benar kacau saat ini. Ingin rasanya ia terbang ke kutub utara hanya untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dari dunia. Kejadian satu malam tersebut berdampak cukup parah pada kondisi mental dan fisiknya. Kondisi fisik? Hell! Saat ini seluruh tubuhnya berdenyut akibat bekas gigitan liar si Malfoy licik itu! belum lagi rasa sakit di selangkangannya yang membuatnya sulit berjalan. Grrr, ingin rasanya ia menelan si pirang bulat-bulat atau menjadikannya umpan bagi para naga.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Harry menapaki satu per satu anak tangga dan memasuki ruang makan. Bau lezat masakan langsung menyerbu hidung Harry begitu ia berada di ruang makan. Harus ia akui, meski tingkah Kreacher terkadang tidak sopan, masakan peri rumah yang satu ini tiada bandingannya dibanding peri rumah lainnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Harry langsung menyantap rakus hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja makan. Saat ia asyik-asyiknya menyantap hidangan Kreacher yang lezat, tiba-tiba saja…

"Potter" sapa si pirang.

"Prut!"

Harry tersedak dan mengeluarkan makanan yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan kehadiran si pirang yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Mau apa kau Malfoy? Tidak cukupkah kau mempermalukanku semalam?" bentak Harry.

"Jadi yang semalam itu nyata ya…", gumam si pirang. Entah mengapa ada sekelebat rasa senang yang memenuhi dadanya. "Er… aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini", ucap Draco sembari meletakkan tongkat Holy milik Harry di atas meja makan. "Tongkat itu tertinggal di kamarku".

Harry tidak mengucapkan apa-apa pada Draco. Pandangannya terpaku pada tongkat Holy miliknya yang tergeleletak begitu saja di meja makan.

"Jujur aku masih tidak percaya kalau aku telah me… me… ehm…" kata Draco sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hah! Tidak usah berpura-pura,Malfoy! Kau sengaja membuatku mabuk firewhiskey semalam kan?" kata Harry sinis.

Mata Draco membulat mendengar perkataan Harry. "Apa? Firewhiskey katamu?".

"Bukankah kau yang kemarin menawariku minuman?" kata Harry lagi.

"Apa kau pernah ikut pesta sebelumnya?" jawab Draco tak sabar.

"Tentu saja! Kau anggap apa aku ini? Sudah berpuluh kali aku menghadiri pesta di The Burrow," ucap Harry membela diri.

"Tsk," Draco mendecak. Kedua tangannya kini sudah terlipat di depan dadanya. "Kau sebut hal yang seperti itu sebagai sebuah pesta? Kau kira pantas minuman sejenis itu disajikan dalam pesta bangsawan? Minuman yang kuberikan padamu hanyalah anggur biasa!" jelas Draco.

Harry terdiam mendengar penjelasan musuh bebuyutnya pada zaman Hogwarts dulu. Ia masih memproses semua informasi yang baru saja ia dengar dari Draco, orang yang bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya er… keperjakaannya.

"Lantas, bagaimana bisa aku… kau…" tanya Harry.

Draco menghela nafas panjang. Jujur, ia sendiri juga masih bingung dengan kejadian sensasional yang terjadi kemarin. "Daripada itu, aku masih belum percaya jika aku kau melakukannya," kata Draco.

"Kau tidak percaya?", teriak Harry marah. "Kau tahu tubuhku terasa sakit dimana-mana bahkan sekarang pun aku sulit berjalan!", teriak Harry lagi.

Draco mendengus. "Maksudku bukti konkret, Potter!"

Kesadaran Harry benar-benar habis. Bagaimana bisa si pirang Malfoy mengatakan hal itu seenak jidatnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang (khas Gryffindor bukan?), Harry membuka kancing kemeja putih yang dikenakannya.

"Lihat ini baik-baik, Ferret!" katanya lagi.

Draco hanya bisa cengok melihat tingkah Harry. Di sisi lain, ia juga merasa bangga akan dirinya sendiri melihat kegagahannya di atas ranjang, terlihat dari tanda kemerahan yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Tanpa disadari, Draco mendekati Harry dan memfokuskan pandangannya kea rah pundak Harry. Sementara itu Harry meremang saat nafas Draco begitu terasa di tengkuknya.

"Di belakang telingamu juga ada," desahnya.

Draco lalu memeluk pinggang Harry, menurunkan bagian belakang kemeja Harry.

"Ah… bahkan di punggung juga'" desahnya lagi.

Saat Draco melakukan semua aksinya itu, Harry hanya bisa terdiam. Ia seakan terkena mantra petrificus sehingga tak dapat melakukan apa-apa, kecuali pasrah.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, perapian Harry yang berada di ruang tamu yang berdekatan dengan ruang makan mengeluarkan pendar hijau. Dan…

BRUKK!

Suara benda jatuh yang cukup keras menyadarkan Harry dan Draco dari 'kegiatan' mereka. Masih berada dalam pelukan Draco, Harry memalingkan wajahnya ke arah ruang tamu dan terkejut mendapati Ron yang tergeletak dengan indahnya di atas lantai berpermadani.

"Ah, Ron?"

Bersambung

A.N: Yak, chapter kedua selesai….. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Ada yang kurangkah? Beritahu aku ya dengan mengklik tombol Review di bawah sana… Oh ya terima kasih telah meriview atau mem-fave fic ini! Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling

Warnings: AU, OOC, male slash, typo, alive!Severus, future! MPREG! If you don't like, don't read

Pairing : DMHP

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama

p.s: beberapa bagian dalam chap ini terinspirasi dari reviewnya Arisu Amano

happy reading!

…

We Got Married!

By: keira luna

Chapter III: Marry him?

…

Ronald Weasley sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor kementrian. Ia baru saja menghadap kepala departemen auror, Mr. Savage yang lagi-lagi memberinya tugas ekstra. Sembari menghela nafas, ia berjalan menuju perapian yang ada di sepanjang koridor itu.

'Mungkin Harry bisa membantuku menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen itu,' batinnya dalam hati.

Ia pun mengambil segenggam bubuk floo yang tersedia di dalam sebuah mangkuk dan memasuki salah satu perapian yang ada.

"Grimmauld Place No.12!" teriak Ron.

Setelah berpusing cukup lama, akhirnya ia tiba di kediaman sahabatnya tersebut. Ia melangkah keluar dari perapian dan membersihkan sisa-sisa debu yang menempel di jubahnya. Ron baru saja akan memanggil Harry namun tiba-tiba saja bibirnya serasa kelu melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dengan apik di depannya.

Di hadapannya, Harry Potter, sahabat sekaligus teman pertamanya di Hogwarts, sedang berpelukan dengan Draco Malfoy yang tak lain merupakan musuh bebuyutannya! Bumi tempat Ron berpijak serasa bergetar melihat Harry ,yang _topless_, pasrah saja berada dalam pelukan Malfoy.

'Merlin! Apa yang mereka lakukan?' batin Ron dalam hati.

Hal terakhir yang Ron lihat sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya adalah rona merah yang menghiasi pipi Harry saat Malfoy mendekapnya.

BRUK!

…

Sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak insiden pingsannya Ron di kediaman Harry. Kini mereka bertiga berada di kamar Harry setelah ia dan Draco dengan susah payah menggotong tubuh Ron ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Bagaimana ini? Sudah setengah jam dan Ron belum sadar juga," ucap Harry sambil berjalan mondar-mandir. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan Ron. Tidak hanya kondisi sahabatnya yang belum juga sadar, Harry juga khawatir dengan reaksi sahabatnya itu. Seakan mengetahui kekhawatiran yang melanda diri Harry, Draco bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk punggung pemuda itu.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," kata Draco.

Harry mendengus mendengar perkataan Draco. 'Apa-apaan orang ini?' batinnya dalam hati.

"Kau ini, mudah sekkali kau mengatakan hal itu," balas Harry.

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkanmu, itu saja," balas Draco lagi.

"Tsk," decak Harry sembari berkacak pinggang. "Aku tidak butuh ditenangkan olehmu!" katanya lagi.

Draco benar-benar kesal mendengar perkataan pemuda di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau selalu saja—"

"Harry! Malfoy!" ujar Ron yang telah tersadar dari pingsannya. Ia memandangi Harry yang kini sudah memakai kembali kemejanya.

"Tadi… kalian… anu…" ujar Ron terbata-bata.

Harry yang berada di ujung tempat tidur langsung berjalan menuju sisi tempat tidur untuk menghampiri sahabatnya. "Ron, tadi itu tidak seperti yang kau kira," kata Harry berusaha memberi penjelasan.

Ron menatap Harry bingung. Otaknya masih belum mau diajak bekerja sama. Ron memang masih _shock _dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi. Bahkan 'pemandangan indah' tadi masih saja terbayang-bayang dalam pikirannya.

"Ron!" teriak Harry yang berusaha menyadarkan sahabatnya yang masih _trans _itu.

"Harry… apa kau benar-benar dipeluk olehnya?" tanya Ron sambil menunjuk Draco. Draco yang tak terima diperlakukan seperti barang memandang Ron yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur dengan tajam.

"Er… seperti yang kau lihat Ron," jawab Harry.

Ron kembali memperhatikan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Meski kini Harry sudah mengenakan kemejanya dengan baik dan benar, tipisnya kain kemeja itu mampu membuat Ron melihat warna merah keunguan yang memenuhi tubuh Harry.

"Kau… melakukan 'anu' dengannya Harry?" tanya Ron lagi sambil menunjuk Draco.

Harry menelan ludahnya. Ia mengakui bahwa pertanyaan inilah yang sangat ia hindari. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin berbohong dengan sahabat baiknya, bukan? Dengan ragu-ragu, Harry menganggukan kepalanya.

Satu detik… dua detik… tiga detik… tidak ada reaksi apapun yang ditunjukan oleh Ron.

"Apa kau merasa… jijik padaku?" tanya Harry lagi. Ia benar-benar pasrah sekarang. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa jika sahabatnya itu ternyata membencinya karena apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Malfoy.

Tiba-tiba saja, Ron mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur Harry. "Malfoy… Harry… Berani-beraninya…" desis Ron sambil menatap tajam Harry dan Draco bergantian. 'Astaga! Ia benar-benar kecewa padaku,' batin Harry dalam hati. Sekarang Harry benar-benar pasrah pada semua hal buruk yang akan menimpa dirinya, termasuk kehilangan Ron sahabatnya. Tetapi, apa yang terjadi sepertinya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ada dalam benak pemuda itu.

"MATI KAU MALFOY! STUPEFY! STUPEFY! STUPEFYYY!" teriak Ron lantang.

Draco terkejut mendapat serangan tiba-tiba seperti itu, tetapi ia tetap sigap menghindar dan segera berlari keluar kamar Harry. Di sisi lain, Ron yang entah karena apa dengan membabi buta melancarkan kutukan bertubi-tubi pada Draco.

"Tenang saja Harry! Akan aku hajar Malfoy keparat itu! Hak! Berani-beraninya ia melecehkanmu, lihat saja akibatnya!" kata Ron pada Harry dengan membara. "Hei Malfoy! Jangan kabur kau!", teriak Ron sembari menyusul Draco yang telah keluar kamar.

Sementara Ron dan Draco melanjutkan duel maut mereka, Harry hanya bisa cengo melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Di satu sisi, ia merasa senang Ron tidak menjauhinya. Tetapi di sisi lain, ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat reaksi Ron yang ia anggap terlalu… lebay. 'Sudahlah, yang penting Ron tidak kecewa padaku,' kata Harry dalam hatinya. Dengan peraaan senang, ia melangkah keluar kamar untuk menemui kedua orang itu, Ron dan Draco.

BUMM!

Harry yang saat itu masih menuruni anak tangga terkejut mendengar bunyi dentuman yang sangat keras. Saking kerasnya dentuman itu juga menggetarkan seisi rumah keluarga Black tersebut.

"Harry! Kau lihat, si Malfoy itu kabur begitu saja saat aku menyerangnya. Hah… ternyata ia benar-benar seorang pengecut," ucap Ron.

Harry tidak langsung membalas perkataan Ron. Perhatiannya tertuju sepenuhnya pada keadaan rumahnya yang telah hancur-lebur tak karuan. "Mantra apa yang kau pakai untuk mengusir Malfoy, Ron?" tanya Harry sambil memandang Ron.

"Er… itu… Bombarda," jawab Ron sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"RON!"

…

Draco baru saja tiba di manornya. Keadaannya kini sedikit mengenaskan. Pakaian mahal yang dikenakannya robek di beberapa tempat. Sedangkan rambut platinanya yang telah ia tata rapi sebelumnya mencuat kemana-mana. Draco yakin dirinya akan jadi _hot topic _kalau sampai Rita Sketeer memotretnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. 'Weasel sialan!' umpat Draco dalam hati. Pikirannya masih dibayangi 'duel maut' yang beberapa saat lalu terjadi. 'Weasel itu benar-benar gila!' rutuk Ron lagi dalam hati. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana kondisi rumah Potter saat ini setelah Weasley itu melontarkan serangan bombarda.

"Draco dear, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Narcissa.

Draco hanya menatap ibunya. Di belakangnya ia dapat melihat kehadiran ayahnya dan Severus. Severus? Ini tidak biasa. Semenjak Severus menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah Hogwarts, Draco tahu ia jarang sekali mengunjungi kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Bu. Hanya mengalami sedikit masalah tadi," jawab Draco. "Halo, Sev. Lama tidak bertemu," ujar Draco memberi salam pada ayah baptisnya itu.

Severus hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Lucius, "Aku akan ke rumah Harry. Draco aku serahkan padamu."

Setelah memberi salam pada Narcissa, Severus berjalan tenang menuju perapian. Ia mengambil segenggam bubuk floo sebelum memasuki perapian. "Grimmauld Place No.12!" teriaknya lantang sebelum kobaran api hijau mengelilinginya.

'Mau apa Severus ke sana?' tanya Draco dalam hatinya. Ia termenung sesaat sebelum suara Lucius menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Draco… Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu," kata Lucius tenang.

Draco menurut saja ketika ia melihat kedua orang tuanya mengambil posisi duduk di sebuah sofa panjang. Ia pun duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal tak jauh dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Ini berkaitan dengan kejadian pagi ini," ucap Lucius. Draco memandang ayahnya penuh tanya. Mungkinkah mereka…?

"Ibumu sudah melihat hal yang kau perbuat dengan Potter tadi malam Draco," sambung Lucius tenang seolah menghiraukan tatapan horror yang dilontarkan putranya. "Setelah mengetahui fakta sebenarnya tentang Potter, kami dan Severus memutuskan untuk… untuk menikahkanmu dengan Potter."

Draco yang terkejut sontak bangkit dari kursinya. "Menikah?"

…

Di saat yang sama…

"Menikah?" teriak Harry dan Ron bersamaan.

Harry benar-benar tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Baru saja Severus menemuinya di kediamannya dan ia sudah mendengar hal konyol seperti ini? Hell!

"Uncle Sev, aku telah mengalami berbagai kejadian buruk hari ini dan kini kau datang mengatakan hal konyol begitu?" teriak Harry.

"Aku bisa lihat kau baru mengalami kejadian yang buruk di sini, bukan begitu Mr. Weasley?" ujar Severus setelah memperhatikan keadaan rumah Harry yang masih porak-poranda. Sementara itu, Ron si tersangka hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ron! Ayo bersihkan lagi! Ingat semua ini karena ulahmu!" teriak Harry.

Ron memutar bola matanya dan mengacungkan tongkatnya untuk membereskan semua kekacauan yang ada. Salahkan si Malfoy yang membuatnya terbakar emosi dan merapalkan mantra tanpa melihat kondisi sekitarnya.

"Uncle Sev, kami ini laki-laki. Jadi tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada kami. Kau tidak perlu menikahkanku dengan Malfoy," kata Harry berusaha meyakinkan Severus.

"Masalah ini tak sesederhana yang kau pikirkan, Harry" balas Severus. Keningnya sedikit berkedut saat ia berusaha memilih kata-kata mana yang tepat untuk menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya pada Harry. Sejak perang besar berakhir, ia dan Harry telah memutuskan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang sedikit kacau, terlebih lagi Harry sudah mengetahui fakta sebenarnya akan posisi dirinya saat itu.

"Harry, ini sedikit rumit. Jadi aku mau kau mendengarkanku," ucapnya lagi sambil menunggu Harry memusatkan perhatiannya seluruhnya pada perkataannya. "Keluarga Potter merupakan salah satu keluarga berdarah murni yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan Gryffindor. Sebagai keluarga penerus darah Gryffindor, ada sebuah kutukan yang berlaku bagi setiap penyihir yang memiliki darah Gryffindor bahwa setiap keturunan Gryffindor, siapapun itu, akan memiliki kemampuan untuk memiliki keturunan," ujar Snape lagi.

"Lalu apa hubungan semua itu dengan apa yang menimpaku, Uncle Sev?" tanya Harry.

Severus hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Harry sama sekali belum memahami apa yang ia katakan. Jujur, mengatakan rahasia itu secara gamblang serasa beban yang sangat berat bagi Severus. Ia sangat takut akan apa reaksi yang diberikan Harry jika ia mengatakannya. Tapi, melihat reaksi Harry, ia tak ingin membohongi putra wanita yang ia cintai karena bagaimana pun juga ia berhak mengetahui rahasia keluarganya, rahasia keluarga Potter.

"Dengan kata lain, Harry, seluruh keluarga Potter baik itu pria dan wanita akan memiliki kemampuan untuk menghasilkan keturunan. Singkatnya, karena kau telah berhubungan dengan Draco maka ada kemungkinan kau akan… mengandung anak kalian, Harry," jelas Severus.

'Hamil? Aku hamil?'

Tidak, Harry benar-benar tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengandung anaknya dan Malfoy padahal mereka melakukan hal itu secara tak sengaja. Tidak! Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Ini bemar-benar sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dari kebangkitan Voldemort untuk yang ketiga kalinya!

Ia kembali menatap Severus, mencoba mencari kilat jenaka berharap Severus hanya mengerjainya. Tapi ia tak menemukannya. Ia malah menemukan pancaran mata yang menatapnya khawatir. Pancaran yang menegaskan bahwa apa yang baru saja Severus katakan adalah sebuah kenyataan yang selama ini disembunyikan darinya.

"Kau bohong," desis Harry pelan. Ia menutup semua akal pikirannnya. Ia buang semua kata-kata Severus ke alam bawah sadarnya hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Lupin-lah yang mengatakan hal ini padaku, Harry," ujar Severus yang seakan mampu merasakan ketidakpercayaan Harry akan perkataannya. "Aku bersedia di-_legillimens_ ataupun meminum _veritaserum_," kata Severus lagi.

Harry menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sudah cukup ia mendengarkan semua omong kosong ini. Sudah cukup! Tanpa ragu lagi, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, membanting pintunya kuat-kuat seakan-akan pintu tersebut mampu membentengi dirinya dari fakta menyakitkan di luar sana.

"Harry! Mate! Aku sudah selesai dengan ruang mak— Er… Dimana Harry, Profesor?" tanya Ron yang baru muncul setelah kegiatan bersih-bersihnya di ruang makan.

Severus memandang Ron heran. 'Tidakkah anak ini mendengar percakapanku dan Harry tadi?' batinnya dalam hati. "Ia ada di kamarnya. Kusarankan kau untuk segera pulang setelah selesai dengan kegiatanmu, Mr. Weasley," kata Severus sebelum ia menghilang di balik perapian.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Ron pada dirinya sendiri.

…

"Harry sangat terkejut dengan semua ini, Lucius."

"Lalu menurutmu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Akan sangat berbahaya jika pers mengetahui hal ini!"

"Lucius dear, aku rasa mereka berdua butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri."

"Tapi, Cissy bagaimana jika—"

"Perkataan Cissy benar adanya, Lucius. Kita biarkan saja mereka menenangkan diri beberapa hari."

"Baiklah jika menurutmu itu yang terbaik, Sev."

…

"Menikah?" teriak Pansy, Blaise, dan Theo bersamaan.

Draco memutar bola matanya melihat reaksi sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia baru saja menceritakan kenyataan yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia ketahui dari ayahnya kepada ketiga sahabat baiknya. Well, siapa tahu mereka mungki dapat menawarkan solusi bagus baginya.

"Aku masih tak percaya!" kata Theo yang diikuti anggukan Blaise, kekasihnya.

"Apalagi diriku, my dear Theo," balas Draco sarkastik.

"Tapi kau menggunakan cara yang licik untuk mendapatkannya, Dray. Aku sungguh tak suka itu," ujar Pansy.

Draco memalingkan wajahnya menatap Pansy. "Maksudmu?"

"Well, membuat Potter tak sadarkan diri supaya kau bebas memilikinya, _very un-Malfoy-ish_!" balas Pansy tak kalah sarkastiknya.

"Pans, aku tidak melakukan apapun untuk membuat Ha— Potter tak sadarkan diri! Aku pun tak sadar jika aku telah melakukannya!" ucap Draco dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Lalu pelayan yang menawarkan kalian minuman?" tanya Blaise angkat bicara.

"Itu hanya anggur biasa, Blaise," jawab Draco. "Aku tak akan pernah bertindak seperti pengecut dengan membuat Potter tak sadarkan diri meskipun aku me—"

"Me?" goda Blaise. Sementara Draco hanya terdiam, tak mampu meneruskan perkataannya. 'Ada apa denganku?' batinnya.

"Well, apapun minuman itu tetap merupakan misteri bagi kita. Yang terpenting sekarang kau harus menikahi Potter, Dray," ujar Pansy sambil menggenggam tangan Draco. "Bagaimanapun juga anak yang akan dikandung Potter adalah anak kalian berdua."

Draco terpaku mendengar perkataan Pansy. Yah, perkataan sahabatnya ada benarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Potter akan mengandung anaknya dan ia tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengannya.

"Ia masih terkejut akan semua ini," kata Draco.

"Yah, kau benar," ujar Blaise menanggapi. "Sudah tiga hari ini ia tak masuk kerja. Weasley sendiri tak tahu alasannya."

Draco merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi. Pikirannya berkelana mencari suatu alasan agar Potter mau menerima pernikahan mereka. Tapi apa? Apa yang akan membuat si Gryffindor kepala batu itu mau menerima pernikahan mereka?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Dray, apa kau menyukai hadiah natal yang aku berikan padamu tahun lalu?" tanya Blaise.

'Hadiah natal? Bukankah itu…'

Tiba-tiba saja Draco menyeringai. Sebuah ide brilian telah bertengger di otaknya serta dua tanduk iblis yang tiba-tiba tumbuh di atas kepalanya. Er, abaikan kalimat sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Ada urusan penting yang harus kuselesaikan," ujarnya kalem sembari meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Pans.

…

Harry Potter sedang menyesap kopi hitam favoritnya pagi itu. terkadang, helaan nafas berat keluar ari bibir pemuda imut berambut hitam gelap acak-acakan ini. Tiga hari sudah ia mangkir dari tannggung jawabnya sebagai seorang auror. Pikirannya tak bisa diajak fokus. Di benaknya masih terngiang kata-kata yang Severus ucapkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat kepalanya pusing. Bagaimana tidak pusing jika ia dipaksa untuk menikahi Draco Malfoy, si pangeran Slytherin yang licik itu!

"Potter."

Harry segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Ia terkejut mendapati Draco Malfoy yang berdiri di dekat perapiannya sambil menggenggam sesuatu di tangannya.

"Ada apa kau ke sini?" tanya Harry ketus.

Draco berjalan mendekati Harry tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang Harry lontarkan. Saat ia tepat berada di hadapan Harry, ia menyodorkan sebuah barang yang ia genggam di tangannya sejak tadi.

"Handycam?"

"Kau lihat dulu video di dalamnya, Potter," ujar Draco sambil menyeringai.

Tanpa rasa curiga, Harry menerima handycam itu dan melihat video di dalamnya.

"_I want you, Harry…"_

"_Eh… Ah… Draco! Please! Ahh!"_

Harry langsung mematikan rekaman video nista itu. ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa video yang diberikan Malfoy padanya merupakan rekaman kejadian panas yang mereka lakukan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sontak, rona merah menjalari pipi mulus milik Harry.

"KAU!" teriaknya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Malfoy yang masih menyeringai di depannya.

"Apa ya yang akan terjadi jika aku memberikan video ini pada Rita Sketeer?" tanya Draco tajam. Ia melangkah ke depan yang membuat dirinya semakin berdekatan dengan Harry yang otomatis mengambil langkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak di antara mereka. Tapi sepertinya nasib buruk lebih memihakmu Harry. Sebab kini, Harry hanya bisa berdiri pasrah terkungkung di antara dinding dan juga tubuh kekar Draco Malfoy.

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Apa? Menikah katamu?"

"Ya, dan isi rekaman itu tak'kan tersebar pada siapapun."

"Kau! Dasar kau ular—"

"Sampai jumpa, darling," desah Draco tepat di telinga Harry kemudian mengecup pipi kirinya. Tak lama kemudian, ia menghilang bersama kobaran api hijau yang mengelilinginya. Sementara di sisi lain, pahlawan dunia sihir kita hanya bisa menatap kepergian Draco Malfoy dengan rona merah di pipinya sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal bagi si pirang.

"Si Malfoy itu!" geram Harry. Ia kesal dengan kelakuan si pirang, tetapi ia lebih kesal lagi dengan dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudahnya pasrah menerima perlakuan si pirang.

"Ah, biar kulihat lagi," ujarnya sambil menyalakan kembali handycam pemberian si pirang.

"_Eh… Ah… Draco! Please! Ahh!"_

Keringat dingin mengucur deras di kening Harry. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka dirinya begitu lemah di atas tubuh kekar si Draco Malfoy. Ia merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak melihat Draco yang seenaknya menggigiti dan mengecup tubuhnya di sana-sini. Dan dengan itu, timbul suatu ambisi yang menjalari pikirannya yang memang telah kalut sebelumnya.

'Lain kali, harus aku yang diatas!'

Bersambung

A.N: Halo semuanya! Kei kembali lagi dengan chapter ketiga. Giman menurut kalian? Ada yang kurang? Ini udah 2k+ loh, jadi udah panjang kan? Rated M? boleh^^ tapi entar ya… ^^V

Oh ya, untuk beberapa kesalahan penulisan udah aku edit kok chap sebelumnya. Semoga yang ini ga typo lagi hehehe… Terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca n review, jangan bosan buat review lagi ya.. Yang belum review, ayo dong review ^^

Okay, until next chapter then…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling

Warnings: AU, OOC, male slash, typo, alive!Severus, future! MPREG! **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Pairing : DMHP

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama

… o0o

Present Flash Back

… o0o

…

We Got Married!

By:

Keira Luna

Chapter IV: Destiny

…

Special thanks to: EmeraldSaphire, digimonfan4ever101, Rose, Kamiyama Yukii-chan, wulandika, FeltCliffe, Arisu Amano, Micon, hatakehanahungry, Erochimaru, Aishire Atha, noonacomplicated, linaaput, Ai HinataLawliet, Botol Pasir, dkitagawa, dan Apdian Laruku. Thank you for your wonderful reviews on the previous chapter^^

Happy reading all!

…

Pagi hari ini, Harry sengaja bangun lebih awal. Ia akan kembali bekerja hari ini. Ia tak mau dicap negatif oleh rekan-rekan sesama auror lainnya. Lagi pula, ia berencana menemui Malfoy senior nanti di kementrian. Ia benar-benar harus membicarakan ide gila ia dengar kemarin dari Severus dan juga Draco. bicara mengenai si Malfoy junior itu, Harry merasa ia juga harus membicarakan masalah ini dengannya. Pernikahan? Bagaimana bisa si pirang itu dengan mudahnya menerima pernikahan ini? Hell! Bagi Harry, pernikahan merupakan suatu ikatan sakral dan ia tak mau bermain-main tentang itu. Pernikahan bukanlah permainan dimana kita bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja ketika kita merasa bosan. Lagipula, mengapa Malfoy dengan mudahnya menerima pernikahan mereka? Hah… Dan lagi, apa yang mereka lakukan itu adalah… sebuah kecelakaan. Ya, mereka benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu. Lantas, apa alasan Malfoy menerima pernikahan mereka? Perasaan? Apakah cinta itu ada? Er, jujur saja, semenjak kematian Sirius ayah baptisnya, Harry sama sekali tidak mempercayai cinta itu lagi. Bahkan ia tidak menggubris cinta tulus yang ditawarkan oleh Ginny, adik sahabatnya.

Baginya, cinta merupakan sesuatu yang absurd. Entah sejak kapan ia seperti ini. Kehilangan orang-orang yang berarti baginya membuatnya untuk menutup diri dari segala hal yang berkaitan dengan cinta. Dalam hidupnya, ia pun yakin ia tak pernah merasakan cinta. Meski pada kenyataannya, kekuatan cintalah yang menyelamatkannya dari kutukan Voldemort dan kekuatan cinta jugalah yang membantunya memusnahkan penyihir gelap itu, tetapi Harry meyakini ia tak pantas menerima cinta. Meskipun hari-harinya dipenuhi canda tawa bersama Ron, dibanjiri jutaan perhatian seorang Hermione, dihujani kasih sayang keluarga Weasley, dan kini dibimbing oleh seorang Severus, bagi Harry dirinya tak lebih dari jiwa compang-camping yang kering-kerontang.

…

Pagi ini dihabiskan Draco dengan merenung sendirian di gazebo yang berada di belakang Malfoy Manor. Entah mengapa _one night stand_ yang tak sengaja ia lakukan bersama Potter begitu membekas di hatinya. Kejadian itu benar-benar mengubah drastis mood-nya hingga hari ini. Yang lebih gila lagi adalah keinginan liar yang tiba-tiba timbul begitu saja dalam dirinya. Keinginan untuk memiliki si raven ketika ia mendengar fakta mengejutkan tentang Harry. Mulanya Draco tidak mempercayai pendengarannya saat ia mendengarkan penuturan ayahnya. Tapi kini setelah ia mendengar kabar absennya Harry dari Blaise, dirinya berubah begitu saja. Seperti ada perasaan ingin memiliki Harry sepenuhnya yang menjalari hatinya. Perasaan untuk memiliki Harry dan tidak membaginya pada siapapun juga. Draco menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Sebuah senyuman tiba-tiba menghiasi wajahnya saat ia mengingat tingkah aneh Harry beberapa hari yang lalu. Benar-benar seorang Gryffindor yang terkenal nekat. Bagaimana bisa ia dengan entengnya menanggalkan pakaian yang ia kenakan begitu saja?

Draco juga sangat menyukai rona merah yang menghiasi pipi Harry ketika ia membuat si raven kesal. Tiba-tiba, ingatannya mengalir pada kejadian handycam kemarin. Well, ia memang sengaja menyalakan dan meletakkan handycam itu di ruangannya. Yah, hanya sekedar iseng untuk mengetahui apakah ibunya masih gemar mengacak-acak ruangan pribadinya. Tapi sungguh tak disangka ternyata handycam itu malah merekam peristiwa manis yang terjadi satu malam itu.

Draco tertawa sendiri bila mengingat-ingat kenekatannya itu. Saat ia yang dengan nekatnya malah memberikan handycam itu pada Harry. Apalagi ketika ia menggunakan kata _darling_ dan mencium pipi Harry. Hah… ia benar-benar sudah gila.

"Apa dia akan menyetujui pernikahan kami?" tanya Draco pada dirinya sendiri. 'Hah… takdir seperti apa ini?' batinnya dalam hati. Meski begitu, Draco merasa senang mendengarkan kata 'pernikahan'. Pernikahan antara dirinya dan Harry Potter.

"Ah… Ada apa denganku?" tanyanya yang lagi-lagi ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun kembali menatap langit untuk menikmati indahnya mentari dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir indah di wajahnya… lagi…

…

"Potter! Senang melihatmu bekerja lagi!" sapa Blaise pada Harry di ruangan mereka. Harry memang satu tim dengan Blaise dan Ron.

"Pagi, Zabini!" balas Harry yang kemudian berjalan ke arah mejanya.

"Hey, Mate! Senang kau kembali mengisi mejamu!" sapa Ron yang baru tiba di ruangan mereka. "Selamat pagi Zabini!" sapa Ron pada Blaise yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Blaise.

"Apa misi kita kali ini?" tanya Harry.

"Hanya berpatroli di Hogsmade kemudian di Diagon Alley," jawab Blaise.

"Baiklah, mengapa tak kita mulai sekarang saja?" usul Harry yang disetujui oleh yang lainnya. Saat mereka bertiga akan menuju ruangan Mr. Savage, tiba-tiba Ron menarik siku lengan Harry.

"Kita harus bicara saat makan siang Harry," bisik Ron. Harry hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

…

Hari telah beranjak siang. Panasnya sinar matahari terasa hingga ke ubun-ubun kepala. Kini Harry bersama Ron dan Hermione sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka di salah satu kafe muggle yang lokasinya berdekatan dengan gedung kementrian. Seperti yang tadi pagi dikatakan Ron padanya, Harry merasa inilah moment dimana ia harus mengatakan segala sesuatu yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan pada kedua sahabat baiknya itu.

"Jadi, Mate, apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kami?" tanya Ron selepas mereka menikmati santap siang.

Harry melirik Ron sesaat sebelum berkata, "Apa yang sudah kau katakan pada Mione?"

Ron menghela nafas. "Masih tentang kejadian sebelum aku meledakkan rumahmu," katanya.

Kini gentian Harry yang menghela nafas. Kemudian, dengan tenang ia menceritakan semua yang dikatakan Severus padanya tempo hari.

"Harry, kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Hermione tak percaya. Harry yang tak terkejut melihat kedua reaksi kedua sahabatnya hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hermione.

"Ini benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya!" seru Ron kemudian.

"Er… Harry maaf tapi apakah sekarang kau mengandung seorang bayi?" tanya Hermione lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, Mione," balas Harry. Yah, memang benar Harry masih tidak tahu akan hal itu. "Menurut kalian, apakah aku harus menikah dengan Malfoy?" tanya Harry putus asa. Ia benar-benar tak tahu langkah apa yang akan ia ambil selanjutnya.

"Well, jika rahasia itu benar, kau harus menikah dengan Malfoy. Kau tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan anakmu kan?" ucap Hermione.

"Tapi 'Mione—"

"Aku tahu kau pasti ragu untuk mengambil keputusan ini. Tapi bayi yang akan kau kandung kelak tetap saja bayimu meski cara mendapatkannya di luar dugaan," saran Hermione.

"Well, aku setuju dengan 'Mione Mate," ucap Ron.

"Begitukah?" tanya Harry ragu-ragu.

Hermione kemudian menggenggam tangan Harry yang berada di atas meja. "Kalau kau ragu, mengapa tak tanyakan pada Malfoy?" tawar Hermione.

Harry terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia meresapi kata-kata yang baru saja dikatakan Hermione. 'Well, tak ada salahnya bukan?' batin Harry. ia tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya. Setidaknya ia didukung oleh kedua sahabatnya, orang yang berarti dalam hatinya. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berpamitan pada kedua sahabatnya untuk bergegas menemui Draco Malfoy.

Sementara itu di Malfoy Manor, Draco sendiri sedang termenung-lagi- di gazebo yang terletak di belakang manor. Salahkan saja si pahlawan dunia sihir yang bayangannya selalu saja melekat di pikiran Draco.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, aku akan meminta Uncle Malfoy mencarikan seorang _mind healer_ untukmu Dray."

Draco menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Blaise bersandar di salah satu pilar gazebo itu. Blaise kemudian melangkah maju mendekati Draco yang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu panjang dengan berbagai ukiran yang menghiasinya.

"Potter sudah kembali masuk kerja," ujar Blaise memulai pembicaraan. Dari sudut matanya, Blaise dapat melihat reaksi kecil yang ditunjukkan Draco ketika ia mengucapkan kata 'Potter'. Jangan salah, terlahir dalam keluarga _pure blood_ yang dididik dengan tata cara Slytherin membuatnya dapat membaca gerak tubuh lawan bicaranya, meski itu Draco sekalipun.

Melihat Draco yang bungkam seribu bahasa, Blaise pun angkat bicara lagi. "Bagaimana perkembangan hubungan kalian?" tanyanya.

Draco melirik Blaise melalui sudut matanya lalu menghela nafas berat. "Dia belum mengatakan apa-apa. Dia bahkan tidak menemuiku ataupun memberi kabar padaku."

"Aku rasa dia masih shock. Kau tenang saja. Ia pasti akan menemuimu," ujar Blaise sambil menepuk bahu Draco dengan sebelah tangannya. "Apakah kau mencintainya seperti halnya aku dan Theo?" tanya Blaise lagi.

Draco termenung mendengarkan perkataan Blaise. 'Mencintainya? Dulu aku pernah menyukainya, dulu…' batin Draco.

"Draco dear," suara Narcissa tiba-tiba mengejutkan mereka berdua.

Draco menoleh pada ibunya. "Yes, Mom?" tanyanya.

Narcissa tersenyum sebentar sebelum berkata, "Potter menunggumu di ruang tamu."

…

Departemen Hubungan Internasional, Gedung Kementrian Sihir, hari yang sama

Lucius sedang sibuk menyelesaikan bertumpuk-tumpuk laporan yang bertengger di atas mejanya. Sesekali ia menggerakkan kepalanya untuk merilekskan sendi-sendi lehernya yang kaku akibat terlalu lama berada berhadapan dengan berlembar-lembar dokumen.

Tok… Tok… Tok… Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Lucius menjetikkan tongkatnya untuk membuka pintu. Ekspresi terkejut seketika itu terpampang pada wajahnya meski samar.

"Severus," ujarnya. Di sisi lain, Severus yang kini telah duduk di hadapannya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan sahabat lamanya.

"Hal apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Lucius lagi.

"Bagaimana kabar Draco? Apa ia menyetujui pernikahan itu?" tanya Severus tanpa basa-basi.

Lucius termenung mendengar pertanyaan Severus. Saat ini topik itulah yang tak ingin ia bahas. "Draco belum mengatakan apa-apa," jawab Lucius lesu.

"Lantas, apa kau sudah menemukan pelayan itu?" selidik Severus.

Lucius menggeleng. "Belum, tapi aku sudah menghubungi pemilik jasa pelayanan tempat ia bekerja. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan memberikan kabar," jawab Lucius lagi. Kemudian keduanya terdiam dimana masing-masing dari mereka sibuk memikirkan hal-hal yang selama ini mengganggu rutinitas mereka.

…

Malfoy Manor

Harry kini sedang berada di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Malfoy. Meski sebelumnya ia pernah berada di manor itu, Harry tetap saja tak bisa mengingkari kemewahan yang tergambar jelas dari keadaan di dalam manor tersebut. Tap… tap… tap… Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Harry memberanikan diri untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi gugup saat ia mendapati Draco-lah yang berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Potter," sapa Draco tenang sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Malfoy," balas Harry kaku sembari menyambut jabat tangan Draco.

"Silakan duduk," ujar Draco sopan. Setelah mereka memposisikan diri pada dua sofa hijau yang berhadapan, keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa saat. Masing-masing tidak ada yang berani membuka suara. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi… bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Draco memecah keheningan.

"Baik," jawab Harry singkat tak lupa dengan sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajah imutnya.

Lagi, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Anehnya, meski tak ada satupun yang membuka suara, keduanya lebih memilih memandang satu sama lain. Menyelami karakter lawan bicara dengan menatap mata satu sama lain.

"Apa kau serius dengan pernikahan kita?" kata Harry tiba-tiba.

Draco sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Harry. "Tentu, aku serius… Harry."

Kali ini, Harry-lah yang menatap tak percaya pada Draco. 'Dia memakai nama depanku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau menerima pernikahan kita?" tanya Draco kali ini.

Kepala Harry tertunduk. Ia bukannya tidak mau menerima pernikahan mereka. tidak, bukan itu masalahnya. "Apa alasanmu menerima pernikahan kita, Draco?" tanya Harry kali ini.

Draco tersenyum sebentar. "Aku hanya tak ingin anak kita kelak mengalami masalah," ujarnya mantap sambil menatap kedua emerald Harry.

'Jadi hanya karena itu?' tanya Harry dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa timbul suatu perasaan kecewa di dalam hatinya. Seperti ada sebuah lubang hitam yang menganga di hatinya.

"Harry, aku hanya ingin memastikan tidak terjadi masalah apapun dengan anak kita kelak. Hanya itu. setelah ia lahir, kau… kau bisa memilih jalanmu sendiri,"ujar Draco. Dalam hatinya pun, Draco merasa dadanya sakit seperti ditikam belati meski ia sadar ia sendirilah yang mengatakan hal itu.

o0o

_Suasana pesta yang digelar di Malfoy Manor benar-benar meriah. Dengan pengaruh nama besar Lucius Malfoy, tidak susah bagi Lucius untuk mempersiapkan sebuah pesta mewah yang berkelas. Di tengah–tengah para tamu yang hadir di pesta tersebut, ada sesosok penyihir berbalut kain sutra hijau mewah yang memilih mengamati para tamu yang datang di sudut ruangan. Ia hanya melemparkan senyum pada beberapa tamu yang kebetulan mengenalnya. Selebihnya, ia memilih diam sembari menyesap anggur dalam sebuah piala yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba, seorang pelayan berjalan perlahan mendekati dirinya. _

"_Sudah kau lakukan?"_

"_Maaf, tapi bukan Mr. Malfoy yang menerima gelas wine itu."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Mr. Malfoy memberikannya pada salah satu tamu yang hadir dan meminta segelas lagi."_

"_Tunggu apalagi. Berikan segelas anggur yang sama padanya. Dan kali ini pastikan Draco yang meminumnya!"_

"_Baik."_

_Tak lama kemudian, sosok itu melihat Draco yang berjalan setengah linglung menaiki anak tangga. Sosok itu segera bergegas menghampiri Draco tetapi tiba-tiba saja langkahnya berhenti ketika ia melihat Draco menggandeng seseorang bersamanya._

'_Potter? Mau apa dia?' batinnya._

_Sosok itu hampir saja melangkah ke arah Draco berada sebelum seseorang menyenggol dirinya._

"_Ah, Miss Greengrass. What a pleasue…" _

o0o

bersambung

AN: Hello! Kei kembali dengan chapter keempat. Oh iya, Kei mohon maaf bila chapter ini tidak memuat acara pernikahan Draco dan Harry*bow. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, Kei ingin menambahkan unsur misteri dalam fic ini hehehehe#nyengir kuda. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan readers sekalian. Um, tentang kalimat sensasional Harry kemarin, Kei juga ga ngerti maksud si Harry-nya gimana karena sampe sekarang Harry juga ga mau kasih bocoran ama Kei#digampar reader. Hehehehehe#nyengir. Harry cuma bilang kalo reader bingung liat aja pairingnya*nunjuk2 ke atas (dan dkitagawa pun bernafas lega^^). Untuk FLAME, maaf saya TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME. Anda bilang kami aneh? Justru Anda yang lebih aneh. Anda sudah tahu bahwa fic ini ada konten male slash-nya tapi anda tetap membacanya. Fic ini juga sudah ada don't like don't read policy-nya. Jadi jangan salahkan saya karena FFn tidak melarang konten slash di dalamnya. Oke?

Baiklah, cukup sudah curhatan Kei. Dan jangan lupa untuk mereview, oke? Kasih tau aku pendapat kalian tentang chap ini dengan menekan tombol review di bawah sana. Yang belum review, ayo dong review. Yang udah nge-fave, ayo dong ngereview biar afdol^^ Review kalian merupakan sumber inspirasiku membuat fic ini, so review ya…*teriak pake toa

Anyway, Kei, Harry, Draco n fams, beserta seluruh karakter yang ikut terlibat dalam pembuatan fic ini mengucapkan 'Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi reader yang merayakannya!' jika ada reader yang mau ngasih kita kue, gunakan saja jasa burung hantu terdekat.

Kei juga mau minta pendapat readers nih. Menurut kalian, baju pengantin DraRy akan seperti apa? Dan pestanya sendiri mau yang bagaimana? Kei tunggu pendapatnya ya. Until next chapter then…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling

Warnings: AU, OOC, male slash, typo, etc. If you don't like, don't read

Pairing : DMHP

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama

…

We Got Married!

By:

Keira Luna

Chapter V

The Marriage part 1: before the day

…

"Potter telah menyetujuinya Sev. Cissy sendiri yang memberitahuku."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, lalu bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"Tentu saja kita harus mengurus persiapan pernikahan mereka. Aku yakin Harry pasti menginginkan sebuah pesta pernikahan yang sederhana, Lucius."

"Hm… begitu. Baiklah, akan kusiapkan segala sesuatunya. Cissy pasti akan dengan senang hati membantuku."

"Terima kasih banyak Lucius. Oh, dan satu lagi, aku rasa ada baiknya pers tidak mengetahui hal ini."

"Yah, kau benar soal itu."

Sementara Lucius dan Severus sibuk mendiskusikan persiapan pernikahan Harry dan Draco di kantor Lucius, mereka tidak menyadari sepasang telinga yang telah mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu sedari tadi.

"Oh, Miss Greengrass, Anda ingin menemui Mr. Malfoy?"

…

"HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED TWICE DAN DRACO MALFOY, THE HANDSOME HEARTLES BASTARD AKAN MENIKAH!"

Begitulah judul headline harian The Daily Prophet, harian yang menjadi konsumsi berita utama komunitas sihir di Inggris. Berita pernikahan Harry dan Draco telah bocor ke muka umum hanya berselang tiga hari setelah Harry menyutujui permintaan Draco untuk menikahinya. Sontak, hal ini pun membuat Lucius Malfoy berang. Dari awal, ia dan Severus telah merencanakan untuk melangsungkan pesta pernikahan yang tertutup dari publik dan hanya akan dihadiri oleh keluarga dan orang-orang terdekat saja. Namun, entah bagaimana caranya informasi yang telah dirahasiakan rapat-rapat oleh keluarga Malfoy dan sahabat Harry bisa sampai bocor begitu saja. Tidak hanya The Daily Prophet saja yang memuat berita pernikahan Harry dan Draco sebagai headline utama berita mereka. Beberapa majalah seperti "Witch Magazine" dan "The Time" juga memuat berita serupa. Bahkan harian "London Today" malah menulis: "ADA APA DI BALIK PERNIKAHAN MISTERIUS DUA PEMUDA TAMPAN: HARRY POTTER DAN DRACO MALFOY?" yang dilengkapi dengan foto keduanya pada saat bersekolah di Hogwarts dulu.

Awalnya, Lucius berharap kehebohan berita itu akan segera menguap seiring dengan berjalannya hari. Tapi, yang terjadi malah jauh sebaliknya. Semakin lama, semakin banyak saja berita-berita aneh yang bermunculan seputar pernikahan Harry dan Draco. Dimulai dari isu bahwa Harry memberikan ramuan amortentia pada Draco, Harry yang mengincar keluarga Malfoy, Harry yang berniat mengembalikan popularitas yang telah surut dengan menikahi Draco, bahkan rumor tentang Draco yang menikahi Harry untuk menutupi kebangkrutan keluarganya.

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak beredarnya kabar sensasional tersebut. Komunitas sihir masih gencar membicarakan rumor sensasional tersebut. Bagaimana tidak jika orang-orang yang tersangkut gossip tersebut merupakan dua pemuda yang telah memiliki pamor tersendiri di kalangan penyihir? Harry Potter dengan ketenarannya sebagai pahlawan dunia sihir dan Draco Malfoy dengan kharismanya yang disebut-sebut sebagai pria nomor satu yang sangat ingin dinikahi oleh penyihir wanita di Inggris. Lantas bagaimana kabar keduanya saat ini?

Setelah bocornya kabar pernikahannya kepada publik, Draco terpaksa menunda keanggotaanya di Departemen Hubungan Internasional meski pada kenyataannya surat kepindahannya dari kementrian sihir Perancis telah selesai diurus. Sebenarnya Draco bisa saja langsung bekerja di kementrian, hanya saja ia memikirkan nasib Harry yang pasti akan lebih banyak dijadikan topik pembicaraan orang banyak dengan keberadaan Draco di kementrian. Harry sendiri juga telah meminta izin pada Mr. Savage untuk tidak mengikuti tugas patroli sehingga waktu kerjanya lebih banyak dihabiskan dengan mengerjakan bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas di ruangannya. Kalau boleh jujur, Harry benar-benar tidak suka duduk diam di kantor seperti ini, tetapi apa daya. Ia tak mau lagi membuat Ron dan Blaise kewalahan lagi seperti saat ia dikejar-kejar Rita Sketeer dua hari yang lalu. Hah, reporter wanita itu benar-benar bertingkah semaunya sendiri.

"Hey mate, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Ron di sore itu. Ia dan Blaise baru saja tiba di ruangan mereka setelah berpatroli.

"Well, seperti yang kau lihat Ron, masih ada satu berkas lagi yang harus kukerjakan," jawab Harry tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari lembaran kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Blaise.

"Hanya makan beberapa potong roti. Mal— em Draco akan mengajakku pergi makan sepulang kerja nanti," jawab Harry singkat tanpa menyadari rona merah samar yang terpatri jelas di kedua pipinya. Blaise hanya menyunggingkan senyum samar melihatnya. Ia tidak mengira Draco akan mengambil langkah seperti ini. Sejak Harry menyetujui pernikahannya dengan Draco, hubungan pertemanan antara Harry, Blaise, dan Theo pun menjadi semakin dekat. Bahkan Harry pun telah mengetahui hubungan spesial yang telah lama dirajut oleh Blaise dan Theo. Blaise lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi, mencuri sedikit waktu untuk beristirahat sebelum waktu kerja usai.

Lima belas menit pun berlalu begitu saja tanpa mereka sadari. Kini Harry telah menyelesaikan seluruh tugasnya pada hari itu. Ia pun merenganggkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku akibat terlalu lama berkutat dengan berlembar-lembar dokumen. Ia sempat melirik ke arah Ron yang sedang asyik membersihkan sapu terbangnya serta Blaise yang menikamti waktu santainya.

Tok… tok… tok… Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Harry menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Draco yang bersandar pada daun pintu.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas Harry dengan sebuah anggukan. Harry pun langsung merapikan barang-barang yang sedikit berantakan di meja kerjanya.

"Hai Dray… ada urusan apa yang membuatmu kemari?" tanya Blaise yang telah menyadari keberadaan Draco di ruangan itu. Ia sedikit tersenyum pada Ron yang ternyata mengamati interaksi antara Harry dan Draco sedari tadi.

"Oh hai Blaise, Ron, aku hanya mau menjemput Harry," balas Draco tenang.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku jadi tenang sekarang. Setidaknya Harry tidak perlu menghindari wartawan lagi, iya kan?" goda Ron.

"Yah itu benar. Lagipula apa salahnya jika kalian memberikan para wartawan itu sebuah pose yang manis?" goda Blaise kemudian.

Harry dan Draco hanya bisa terdiam mendengar godaan yang dilontarkan oleh Blaise dan Ron. Masing-masing dari mereka tak ada yang berani membuka suara untuk membalas godaan mereka.

"Aw, jangan bilang kalau kalian memang ingin memberikan satu pose manis kepada reporter itu," goda Ron lagi yang disusul tawa renyah Blaise.

Draco kemudian melangkah ke tempat Harry berada. Sebelah tangannya mengandeng tangan Harry erat sembari berjalan keluar ruangan yang diikuti tawa dan siulan dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Tak usah pedulikan mereka," ujar Draco pelan saat melihat wajah Harry yang memerah karena menahan malu. Mereka berduapun meninggalkan gedung kementrian dengan tetap bergandengan tangan.

…

Harry dan Draco kini telah berada dalam sebuah restoran mewah di tengah-tengah kawasan muggle. Draco sendiri yang memilih tempat itu dengan alasan menghindari kejaran wartawan dan tatapan penuh selidik dari penyihir-penyihir lainnya. Pemilik restoran itu sendiri tak lain adalah seorang squib yang juga kenalan Draco saat ia berada di Perancis. Draco dan Harry memilih duduk di sudut ruangan sehingga orang lain tidak dapat mendengar ataupun mengganggu mereka. Setelah memesan makanan, keduanya kembali terdiam seakan-akan keheningan merupakan sahabat terbaik mereka saat itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Draco memulai pembicaraan. Dalam hati, Draco mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang menanyakan hal klise seperti itu. Benar-benar _un-Malfoy-ish_!

"Baik, bagaimana dengan Aunt Cissy dan Uncle Lucius?" balas Harry.

"Mereka baik-baik saja," ujarnya. "Kau… tak menanyakan kabarku?" tanya Draco dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya. Seringai itu semakin bertambah lebar saat mata silvernya mendapati wajah merah Harry.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Harry pelan hampir seperti berbisik.

"Yah, cukup baik…" jawab Draco. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika seorang pramusaji mendatangi meja mereka dengan membawa makanan dan minuman yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya.

"Harry, apa malam ini kau bisa menginap di manor? Ibu ingin kau mencoba beberapa jas untuk kau kenakan nanti," pinta Draco sembari menikmati santapan yang tersaji di atas meja.

"Tentu saja," ujar Harry singkat sebelum menyendokkan sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya. Potongan daging itu ternyata cukup besar sehingga sausnya berlepotan di bibir Harry.

"Hmph!" Draco menahan tawa yang hendak keluar dari bibirnya melihat wajah Harry yang berlepotan saus. Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya tanpa mengindahkan tatapan heran Harry. Dengan lembut, Draco mengusap saus yang menempel di sekitar bibir Harry dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Apa makanannya begitu enak hm?" tanyanya lembut sambil tetap mengusap wajah Harry.

BLASH!

Harry belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa pada Draco ketika cahaya blitz kamera menerpa mereka. Mata Draco terbelalak melihat Rita Skeeter yang telah berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan beberapa juru kamera yang sibuk mengambil gambar Harry dan Draco di belakangnya.

"Well, well, well, benar-benar pemandangan yang manis," ujarnya sinis. "Katakan padaku Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, apa ini alasan kalian untuk menikah? Atau adakah maksud lain dari pernikahan kalian seperti yang selama ini digembar-gemborkan?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Draco—tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan si Skeeter—langsung menarik tangan Harry dan beranjak dari tempat mereka semula. Cahaya lampu kamera langsung menghujam Harry dan Draco yang berjalan sedikit cepat meninggalkan restoran mewah tersebut yang diikuti tatapan penuh tanya yang dilontarkan tamu-tamu restoran lainnya. Mereka kemudian tiba di sebuah gang sempit yang kumuh. Draco mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk memastikan keberadaan muggle di sekitarnya sebelum pada akhirnya ia memeluk Harry dengan tangan kanannya dan ber-apparate menuju Malfoy Manor.

…

"Oh, Harry… senang sekali melihatmu di sini…" ujar Narcissa menyambut Harry yang baru saja tiba di Malfoy Manor bersama Draco.

"Hey Dray, Potter…" sapa Pansy yang telah duduk di salah satu sofa di ruang keluarga itu.

"Hey, Parkinson," sapa Harry kaku.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali kau ada di sini. Aku dan Pansy telah memilih beberapa jas yang cocok untukmu. Kau mau mencobanya?" tawar Narcissa.

Harry mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia bersama dengan Narcissa dan Pansy menaiki anak tangga satu per satu menuju sebuah kamar di lantai dua, meninggalkan Draco sendirian yang menatapi kepergian mereka bertiga. Setelah mereka bertiga berada di dalam kamar, Narcissa bergegas menyerbu lemari dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. Ada lima setelan jas formal yang dia letakkan dengan rapi di atas ranjang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Pansy membantuku untuk memilihnya. Kenapa tak kau coba salah satunya hm?" tanya Narcissa lembut sembari memegang kedua bahu Harry. Harry menyunggingkan senyum terindahnya pada Narcissa, ia tak tahu lagi harus berterima kasih seperti apa.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan ibu, son," ujar Narcissa lembut sembari mengelus sayang kepala Harry.

"Terima kasih telah menerimaku, ibu," balas Harry sambil meraih tubuh langsing Narcissa dalam pelukannya.

"Baiklah, aku dan Pansy akan keluar sebentar untuk mengambil sepatunya. Sementara itu, coba kenakan salah satu jas-jas itu, oke?" ujarnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan bersama Pansy.

Sepeninggalan Narcissa, Harry cuma duduk diam di atas ranjang sambil memperhatikan kelima setelan jas yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas ranjang. Ia bingung memilih setelan jas mana yang sesuai di tubuhnya. Semua jas itu terbuat dari kain sutra yang pasti mahal harganya. Harry menghela nafas. Kalau sudah begini, rasanya ia harus mencoba seluruh jas-jas itu.

…

Lima belas menit sudah Draco menunggu Harry di ruang keluarga. Selama itu pula, Draco berjalan mondar-mandir menantikan Harry. Pansy dan ibunya sudah lama keluar kamar entah untuk apa. ia tidak peduli. Yang ada di benaknya saat ini hanyalah Harry, Harry, dan Harry. Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan dengan liar di dalam benaknya. Bagaimana kalau Harry tidak menyukai jas pernikahannya? Atau yang lebih parah bagaimana jika Harry tiba-tiba kabur dan membatalkan pernikahan mereka? Demi Salazar! Jangan biarkan hal buruk itu terjadi. 'Ada apa ini?' batinnya dalam hati. Mengapa seorang Harry Potter bisa membuatnya seresah ini? Bagaimana seorang Harry Potter selalu membuatnya gelisah? Hah… semua benar-benar aneh. Ia yakin ia bukan lagi seorang Draco Malfoy jika sedang berurusan dengan Harry Potter. Draco menyisir rambut platinanya dengan jemarinya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menunggu lagi. dengan memantapkan hatinya ia berjalan menuju ruangan Harry. Tak perlu mengetuk pintu, ia sudah lupa dengan semua tata karma dan nama baik Malfoy yang harus dijaganya. Ia langsung saja membuka pintu ketika ia tepat berada di depan kamarnya.

"Ah, Draco?" tanya Harry yang melihat kemunculan Draco di ambang pintu.

Pertama, Draco sangat berterima kasih kepada Salazar karena Harry masih berada di ruangan itu. Berarti Harry tidak kabur seperti dugaan pikiran anehnya tadi. Ia menghela nafas lega. Seharusnya… Namun, ada hal lain yang membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat keras. Bagaimana tidak jika hal pertama yang ia lihat saat membuka pintu tak lain Harry yang kini dalam keadaan _topless_? Merlin! Rasa-rasanya Draco ingin membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke daun pintu.

"Ada apa denganmu Draco?" tanya Harry polos.

"Ada apa kau bilang?" tanya Draco tak percaya. Merlin! Bagaimana bisa Harry bertanya santai seperti itu sedangkan Draco harus berjuang melawan serangan hormone yang berniat mendominasi tubuhnya?

'Tenang, Draco. Tenangkan dirimu,' batin Draco berkali-kali di dalam hatinya. Berulang kali ia mengulang mantra tersebut, berharap usahanya untuk melawan godaan hormon yang beraksi di bawah sana akan berhasil.

"Tak apa, hanya ingin mengecek dirimu saja," ucap Draco yang kini telah menguasai dirinya sepenuhnya. Ia menarik nafas kembali untuk menenangkan dirinya. Saat-saat seperti ini, ia tak bisa memakai topeng ketenangan yang menjadi ciri khas aristokratik seorang Malfoy lagi. "Kau sudah memilih jas mana yang akan kau kenakan?" tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan sekaligus mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh ranum nan menggiurkan milik Harry.

Harry menggeleng lemah. "Belum, semuanya sangat bagus."

"Bagaimana kalau yang hijau ini?" ujar Draco menunjuk setelan jas hijau yang terbuat dari sutra. 'Sangat pas dengan emerald indahmu,' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Hm… baiklah," ujar Harry kemudian. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi sambil memegang jas hijau itu. Ia hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit untuk berganti pakaian. "Bagaimana?" tanya Harry yang telah keluar dari bilik mandi.

"…"

Harry heran melihat Draco yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tetapi hanya menatap dirinya lekat. 'Apa tidak cocok ya?' tanya Harry dalam hatinya.

"Draco!" panggil Harry lebih keras.

Draco tersentak dari pikirannya. Ia kini memandang kedua emerald yang menatapnya kesal. Draco tersenyum simpul. "Perfect!"

"Perfect?" ulang Harry tak mengerti. Jelas ia tidak mengerti. Beberapa saat yang lalu Draco hanya terdam dan sekarang ia hanya mengucapkan sebuah kata 'perfect'?

"Maksudku jas itu sangat cocok untukmu Harry," jelas Draco yang seolah-olah memahami kebingungan Harry. "Tapi caramu memakai dasi kurang rapi," ujar Draco lagi.

Ia langsung berjalan tepat ke hadapan Harry dengan kedua tangannya yang terulur ke leher Harry. sementara itu, Harry yang sedikit _shock_ dengan gerakan Draco yang tiba-tiba malah mundur ke belakang. Niatnya hanya untuk mengambil jarak. Tapi, salahkan lantai kamar yang licin atau kaki Harry yang terpeleset, atau bahkan keduanya yang membuat ia terjungkal ke belakang. Draco dengan refleks _seeker_-nya langsung sigap menahan tubuh Harry dengan kedua tangan kekarnya, bermaksud untuk melindunginya.

BUK!

Harry dan Draco jatuh ke atas lantai yang dingin dengan posisi Draco yang menimpa tubuh Harry. Tubuh Draco tidak sepenuhnya menimpa tubuh Harry karena tangan kanannya yang menumpu tubuhnya. Meski begitu, jarak kedua tubuh mereka sangat dekat dikarenakan tangan kiri Draco yeng memeluk punggung Harry erat. Sedekat apa? Yah cukup dekat untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka alias berciuman. Yak, mereka berciuman meski secara tak langsung.

"Potter, ini kubawakan sepa—"

Ucapan Pansy terhenti tiba-tiba ketika dia berada di ambang pintu. Matanya terbelalak lebar melihat Potter yang kini terperangkap dalam jeratan Draco, oh jangan lewatkan bahwa sedang mereka berciuman. Aliran darahnya naik sehingga memerahkan pipinya. Well, dia tidak tahu jika mereka berdua sedang melakukan sesuatu berdua saat ini.

"'Oh, em, maaf, pintunya terbuka jadi… aku… ah, aku akan tinggalkan kalian berdua!" ujarnya terbata-bata sambil menutup daun pintu dan segera menghilang dari tempat itu.

Harry yang masih berada di 'posisi'-nya menatap kepergian Pansy heran. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Draco dan bertanya, "Ada apa dengan Parkinson, Draco?"

…

Suasana di malam hari sangat memukau. Langit malam tak lagi kelam karena ditemani pancaran sinar bulan dan bintang-bintang. Malam ini, Draco dan Harry memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak di pusat kota muggle. Sebenarnya, ini permintaan Harry sendiri mengingat acara makan siang mereka yang gagal total karena reporter wanita yang bernama Rita Skeeter itu. Jujur saja, Draco sempat tak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri ketika Harry menyampaikan permintaannya apalagi ia mengatakannya sesaat setelah insiden ciuman mereka. untungnya, Draco telah menjelaskan awal insiden itu pada Pansy yang entah mengapa cuma senyam-senyum sumringah tak jelas. Entahlah, Draco tak mau pusing memikirkannya. Lagipula ia mempercayai Pansy sepenuhnya.

Kini, ia sedang menanti Harry di ruang keluarga Malfoy Manor. Ia hanya mengenakan kaus hitam yang ketat yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh kekarnya yang dipadu dengan celana jeans dan snekeer. Pakaian muggle? Ya, Draco tak canggung lagi mengenakannya sebab ia terbiasa mengenakan pakaian muggle (bahkan berbaur dengan mereka) semasa ia bekerja di Perancis dulu.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya sebuah suara dari arah tangga.

Draco berpaling ke arah tangga. Nafasnya terhenti seketika, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. Ia bahkan tidak dapat merasakan kedua kakinya lagi. Di hadapannya, Harry Potter berdiri santai dengan sebelah tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana jeans. Jangan lupakan atasan yang ia kenakan. Harry hanya mengenakan selembar kaus katun putih ketat yang mengekspos dada mulusnya. Ia juga mengenakan sehelai jaket jeans yang senada dengan warna celana yang ia kenakan. Draco menelan ludah terpesona melihat Harry di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar mempesona dan seksi, apalagi dengan jeans yang dikenakannya tak mencapai pinggang sepenuhnya. Draco benar-benar terpesona dibuatnya. Pikirannyapun menjalar liar kemana-mana, termasuk ke sesuatu yang berbau M.

"Draco, kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Harry lagi.

Draco tersadar kembali dari lamunannya. Inner baik Draco seolah meneriakinya atas pikiran kotor yang baru saja singgah di kepalanya. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap dengan cara seperti itu pikiran buruknya menyingkir dari dirinya.

"Tidak, tidak terlalu lama," ujar Draco akhirnya setelah kembali menguasai dirinya.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" seru Harry yang kini tepat berada di hadapan Draco. Ia berjinjit untuk memakaikan Draco sebuah topi lalu memakai topi yang lainnya untuk dirinya sendiri. "Supaya tidak dikenali orang," ujarnya ceria. Draco hanya bisa berdoa semoga Merlin dan Salazar melindunginya dari gempuran serangan hormon yang mungkin menggodanya nanti.

…

IS THAT TRUE?

Itulah judul headline utama harian The Daily Prophet. Judul itu dicetak dengan huruf kapital dengan foto Draco yang mengusap lembut wajah Harry di restoran tempo hari. Di foto itu tampak jelas senyum tulus seorang Draco Malfoy yang membelai wajah penuh rona Harry dengan penuh sayang. Dengan foto sensasional itu, gosip-gosip yang sebelumnya bermunculan berguguran satu demi satu digantikan dengan rumor baru yang tak kalah panasnya. Berita pernikahan Harry dan Draco kembali menjadi topik pembicaraan nomor satu di Inggris. Tua-muda pria dan wanita, semuanya tak mau kalah untuk ambil bagian membahas rumor itu. bahkan pekerja-pekerja kemantrian sihir juga tak kalah heboh memperbincangkan gosip itu. Tentunya jika tak ada Lucius Malfoy di dekat mereka.

"Hah… sudah kuduga mereka akan memberikan satu pose manis pada wartawan…" ujar Blaise pada Ron di waktu makan siang. Ia, Ron, Hermione, dan Theo berjanji untuk menikmati santap siang bersama di kafetaria yang tak jauh letaknya dari gedung utama kementrian sihir.

Ron cuma tersenyum sumringah mendengar perkataan rekannya. Di sisi lain, Hermione membelalak tak percaya pada foto yang menjadi gambar utama harian The Daily Prophet. 'Seperti inikah sosok Harry sekarang?' begitu batinnya. Well, bukannya ia tak mempercayai harian itu, hanya saja ia tak menduga hubungan Harry dan Draco telah sampai ke tahap sejauh ini mengingat peristiwa yang akhirnya menyatukan mereka dalam ikatan pernikahan kelak.

"Lusa pernikahan itu akan berlangsung. Persiapannya juga hampir mendekati sempurna. Apa kalian sudah menerima undangan pernikahannya?" tanya Blaise membuka suara. Ron hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan, mulutnya penuh makanan sehingga demi keselamatan mereka-dan dirinya sendiri- yang berada di meja itu, ia tak berani mengatakan sepatah katapun. Hermione juga hanya bisa mengangguk, dia masih menatap lekat wajah sahabatnya dalam foto yang menjadi headline utama The Daily Prophet.

"Berapa banyak undangan yang telah disebar?" tanya Ron setelah menelan seluruh makanan yang berada dalam mulutnya.

"Tak lebih dari seratus orang. Mereka hanya mengundang orang-orang terdekat saja," jawab Blaise sembari menyesap jus labu dari pialanya. "Rasanya tak sabar menuggu lusa tiba. Oh, hari ini Theo akan ke Malfoy Manor untuk mengajari Harry berdansa," sambung Blaise lagi sambil melirik kekasihnya.

"Dansa?" tanya Ron tak percaya. Well, selama seminggu ini ia tak pernah bertemu sahabatnya itu. maklum saja, dengan serbuan para wartawan yang mengejar Harry, akan lebih baik bagi sahabatnya berada dalam perlindungan Malfoy Manor.

"Ya benar. Aku dan Pansy yang akan melatihnya," tambah Theo lagi.

Ron tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Tapi dalam hatinya ia berdoa kepada Merlin untuk memberikan kesabaran yang berlimpah pada Theo dan Parkinson, mengingat betapa susahnya mengajari Harry gerakan dansa.

…

Sore harinya di Malfoy Manor

"Bukan seperti itu Potter. Kau harus menunggu aku melangkah mundur dulu sebelum kau melangkah maju—Aww!"

"Ma—Maaf Parkinson"

"Theo tolong gantikan aku!"

"Okay Harry pelan-pelan saja… bagus… ah tung—aww!"

"Ma—Maaf Theo, aku tak sengaja!"

Lelah. Ya lelah. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Pansy dan Theo. Rasa lelah mengajari Harry gerakan dansa jumlahnya berkali lipat jika dibandingkan dengan rasa lelah karena menggosok puluhan pantat kuali di pelajaran Ramuan. Mereka baru saja berlatih gerakan dansa sejam yang lalu tetapi mereka berdua sudah diterpa kelelahan yang amat sangat. Belum lagi rasa sakit yang mendera telapak kaki mereka karena berulang kali dipijak secara tidak sengaja oleh Harry. Huh! Kesal juga rasanya.

"Er… aku akan membuat minuman dulu," ujar Harry yang langsung berlari ke arah pintu.

Pansy menatapnya heran. "Dia 'kan bisa menyuruh peri rumah," ujarnya sambil melirik Theo. Theo yang sudah kelelahan tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain mengangkat bahunya.

"Hai kalian! Bagaimana latihannya?" tanya Draco ceria yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk manis di hadapan Pansy dan Theo.

Pansy mendengus kesal. Theo masih menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan sofa, lebih memilih beristirahat daripada menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Draco lagi yang heran melihat keadaan kedua sahabatnya yang penuh keringat.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mengajarinya? Aku dan Theo sudah lelah," ujar Pansy yang akhirnya membuka suara yang didukung anggukan kepala dari Theo.

"Oke, biar aku saja yang mengajarinya."

"Bagus! Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu!" seru Pansy yang melangkah bersamaan dengan Theo. Draco mengernyit melihat langkah mereka yang tertatih. 'Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?' batinnya bertanya.

Tak lama menunggu sendiri di ruangan itu, Harry akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya. Draco melongo melihat Harry yang datang bersama dengan nampan dan dua gelas jus jeruk segar.

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Harry yang kebingungan.

"Sudah pergi," jawabnya. "Harry, mengapa kau tak menyuruh peri rumah?"

Harry menunduk malu. "Tadi aku… um." Ia menghela nafas, "Aku menyulitkan mereka. Selain itu aku juga tak sengaja menginjak kaki mereka beberapa kali. Jadi aku membuat minuman ini sebagai permintaan maaf."

Draco nyaris tertawa melihat ekspresi polos Harry yang menurutnya begitu lucu dan imut pada waktu bersamaan. Ia kemudian mengambil nampan itu dari tangan Harry dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Sini, aku ajari," ujar si pirang lembut sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Harry. Harry menyambut uluran tangan Draco dengan ragu-ragu. Ia takut akan menyusahkan Draco, terlebih lagi ia juga takut memijak kaki Draco seperti yang ia lakukan pada Theo dan Parkinson tadi.

Draco pun melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Harry dengan hati-hati sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam telapak Harry. "Kita mulai, satu… dua… tiga... ya seperti itu tapi kau harus menunggu aku melangkah mundur dulu. Kita ulang, satu… dua… tiga… ah, bagus sekali!"

Harry tersenyum puas. Rasanya mempelajari gerakan dansa bersama dengan Draco jauh lebih mudah dibanding dengan Parkinsaon dan Theo tadi. Bukannya ia tak mau berterima kasih pada kebaikan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita latihan dengan musik?" tawar Draco yang langsung disambut oleh Harry.

Musik pun mengalun lembut di ruangan itu. Draco kembali menuntun Harry ke tengah ruangan. Setelah mengecup punggung tangan kanan Harry, ia mengambil posisi awal gerakan dansa dengan Harry berada dalam pelukannya. Ajaibnya, tanpa petunjuk dari Draco, merek berdua dapat menyelaraskan gerakan mereka mengikuti alunan musik. Harry lagi-lagi tersenyum puas. Ia menatap manik silver kebiruan Draco dengan binar emeraldnya, seakan-akan berterima kasih atas bantuan si pirang. Draco membalas tatapan itu dengan senyum. Merek berdua tersenyum dan larut akan tarian dansa dan alunan musik yang mengiringinya.

Tiba-tiba saja, secara refleks, Draco menurunkan wajahnya sampai mencapai batang hidung Draco. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Harry yang menampar lembut wajahnya. Perlahan Draco mengecup ujung hidung Harry, kemudian beralih ke pipi kanan Harry. Draco lalu menatap emerald Harry lekat sebelum akhirnya ia merendahkan kepalanya untuk mengecup bibir Harry. Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik, Draco tak tahu berapa lama waktu yang telah berlalu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah dirinya yang terus-menerus mengecup bibir Harry, seakan-akan bibir tipis nan ranum itu menjadi candu baginya. Dan akhirnya ia pun tersenyum penuh bahagia ketika Harry mulai membalas pagutannya dan membuka mulutnya sepenuhnya hanya untuk Draco.

Bersambung

AN: hello, Kei kembali dengan chapter kelima. Maaf karena baru update sekarang. Maaf sekali lagi karena pernikahan mereka belum diceritakan#nyengir. Jadi bagaimana chap ini menurut kalian? Kasih tahu aku dengan menekan tombol review di bawah sana, oke? Terima kasih untuk semua review dan semua yang nge-fave. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan reader dan reviewer^^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling

Warnings: AU, OOC, male slash, typo, etc. If you don't like, don't read

Pairing : DMHP

Rate: T+

Genre: Romance, Drama, Angst

Happy reading!

Astoria Greengrass berjalan tergesa-gesa di sepanjang koridor kemetrian. Kedua tangannya terkepal begitu erat hingga kini jari-jarinya memutih. Mata indahnya tak lagi memancarkan kehangatan seperti dulu. Saat ini, detik ini, hanya ada satu orang yang benar-benar memenuhi seluruh rongga pikirannya. Draco Malfoy. Ya, hanya ia seorang yang ada di benak Astoria kini. Draco Malfoy, sang Pangeran Slytherin yang begitu dipujanya, yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan orang yang dia anggap sama sekali tidak pantas untuk menjadi pendamping hidup Draco. Astoria melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat. Dia mengabaikan sapaan yang dilontarkan rekan sekerjanya yang ia lewati. Diabaikannya berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya heran. Baginya, satu hal yang lebih penting di atas segalanya kini. Dia harus sesegera mungkin menemui Draco, dan mengatakan semua padanya. Secepatnya! Dengan kasar, dia mengambil segenggam bubuk floo, melemparkannya sebelum berteriak, "Malfoy Manor!"

…

We Got Married!

Chapter 6: The Marriage Part II

By:

…

Suasana Malfoy Manor begitu sunyi. Astoria yang kini telah berada di ruang utama manor tersebut memutar pandangannya ke penjuru manor, mencari tanda-tanda kehadiran sang pemilik manor. Nihil. Dia tak melihat siapa-siapa di manor yang megah itu.

"Aunt Cissy? Uncle Lucius?" serunya, berharap sang empunya rumah mendengarnya dan segera menyambutnya. Tapi sekali lagi hatinya kecewa karena tak ada siapapun yang menjawab panggilannya.

Astoria melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, menuju bagian tengah manor. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar melodi musik yang mengalun dari ruang perpustakaan keluarga Malfoy. Perlahan, Astoria membimbing kakinya menuju ruang perpustakaan. Alunan musik pun terdengar semakin jelas di pendengarannya. 'Musik dansa?' batinnya bertanya. Pelan, Astoria mendorong pintu perpustakaan yang sedikit terbuka di hadapannya. Matanya membelalak. Seakan tersambar petir, kedua kaki yang menopang beban tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja bergetar, seolah tak mampu lagi menjalankan fungsinya. Hatinya seakan tercabik-cabik melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Draco-nya kini tengah berciuman dengan Potter! Draco-nya mencium orang lain! Astoria benar-benar terluka. Setetes kristal bening mengalir dari mata indahnya. Sebelah tangannya kini menekan dada kirinya, mencoba menahan sakit yang amat sangat dirasakannya.

'Aku! Seharusnya aku yang berada di sana, bukan Potter!'

'Harusnya aku yang menerima ciuman penuh kasih itu, dan bukan Potter!'

Menahan air mata yang akan mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, Astoria segera melangkah pergi dari tempat itu, membawa perasaan kecewa serta dendam yang berkecamuk liar di dalam dirinya. Satu-satunya keinginannya saat itu hanyalah untuk mengenyahkan Potter dari dunia ini.

…

Sore itu, suasana di Malfoy Manor benar-benar ramai. Narcissa yang dibantu oleh Pansy, Theo, dan Hermione sedang sibuk mengatur dekorasi pesta pernikahan Harry dan Draco yang akan dilangsungkan besok. Meski hanya mengundang sedikit orang, Narcissa tampaknya benar-benar ingin menjamu tamu-tamunya dengan sebaik mungkin. Apalagi besok merupakan momentum penting baginya, seorang ibu, yang menyaksikan pernikahan putra tunggalnya. Karena itu, Narcissa tak setengah-setengah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Untungnya, ada beberapa orang yang dengan senang hati membantunya, yah meskipun sedikit…

"Ron! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?"

"Oh aku hanya ingin menghias bagian yang ini, 'Mione…"

"Tak perlu, ada hiasan yang berbeda yang akan digunakan!"

"Tapi 'Mione aku hanya—"

"Ronald Weasley! Turun. Sekarang. Juga!" ujar Hermione dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Dalam sedetik, Ron membeku dan perlahan turun dari tangga yang ia naiki. Sebelum gadis berambut ikal itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Ron sudah terlebih dahulu kabur entah kemana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione pada tiga sosok di hadapannya.

Theo melirik Pansy yang kemudian melirik sang nyonya rumah yang sedari tadi menatap interaksi Ron dan Hermione dengan penuh minat.

…

Harry duduk terdiam di tengah-tengah ranjang yang ada di kamar megah itu. Kamar yang dipenuhi warna hijau dan perak yang selama seminggu terakhir ditempatinya.

"Hhhh…"

Harry menghela nafas. Tak biasanya ia seperti ini. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Kedua belah tangannya dingin dan seakan mati rasa.

"Hhhh…"

Untuk kesekian-kalinya ia menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar gugup saat ini. Pernikahannya akan dilangsungkan esok hari, tapi tetap saja ia tak dapat mengubur rasa gugup itu dalam-dalam. Rasa gugup ini jauh lebih parah dari saat ia bertarung melawan si tua Voldy.

Tok… tok… tok…

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Hey, mate! Boleh aku masuk?"

Harry tersenyum tipis. Ia begitu mengenali suara itu. "Masuklah Ron…"

Ron membuka daun pintu perlahan, mendapati Harry yang duduk menyandar di ranjang. Perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati sahabatnya dan mengambil posisi nyaman di depan sahabatnya. Pertema ia mengamati wajah sahabatnya, sebelum pada akhirnya pandangan matanya tertuju pada suatu benda bewarna hitam mengilat yang terletak begitu saja di atas ranjang.

"Itu…" ujarnya membuka suara sembari menunjuk benda hitam itu. "Itu 'kan um…"

Harry terkejut melihat Ron menyadari kamera perekam yang ia letakkan begitu saja di atas ranjang. Dengan cepat diraihnya kamera itu dan disembunyikannya di balik punggunggnya.

"Ah!" ujar Ron tiba-tiba. "Kau melihat rekaman sensational itu lagi, bukan?" godanya.

"Ap- Tidak! Tentu saja tidak!" elak si emerald dengan muka semerah udang rebus.

"Tak perlu canggung Harry." ujar Ron. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Harry. "Aku tak menyangka akan secepat ini kau menikah…"

"Ron! Kau ini, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Harry sambil tertawa.

Ron mengacak-acak rambutnya yang merah. Ia menghela nafas. "Itu artinya 'kan aku kalah…" ujarnya.

"Hm? Maksudmu?" tanya Harry tak mengerti.

Ron menghela nafas lagi. "Harry, tak ingatkah kau akan taruhan yang kita lakukan dulu saat kita di tahun keenam?" tanyanya sambil cemberut. "Ah… aku kalah!"

Harry tertawa lagi. "Karena itu cepat-cepatlah kau melamar 'Mione!" ujarnya sembari kembali tertawa melihat Ron dengan muka memerah yang kini salah tingkah.

"Ramai sekali ini?" ujar seseorang yang bersandar di pintu yang terbuka.

"Ah Malfoy. Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya berbincang saja dengan Harry." ujarnya.

Draco berjalan perlahan dan memosisikan dirinya pada sebuah bangku yang tak jauh dari ranjang. "Boleh aku bergabung?" tanyanya.

"Ah, tak perlu. Lagipula aku harus ke bawah, membantu 'Mione dan yang lainnya. Jadi um… sampai ketemu nanti Harry," ujar Ron yang kemudian bangkit dari ranjang lalu meninggalkan Harry berdua dengan Draco.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Draco memecah kesunyian. Meski sepuluh hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian waktu itu, ia terkadang merasa canggung ketika harus berdua saja dengan Harry.

"Em, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Harry tak kalah canggungnya.

Draco lalu bangkit berdiri, sebelah tangannya terulur untuk membelai rambut hitam Harry. Namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba tangan itu terhenti. "Aku… em… sampai besok, Harry," ujarnya.

Harry menolehkan pandangannya pada Draco, menatap kedua mata silver itu untuk sesaat. "Sampai jumpa besok, Draco," ujarnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

…

…

Pagi itu, alunan biola yang terdengar begitu lembut memenuhi penjuru Malfoy Manor. Narcissa dan Lucius yang telah bersiap dengan gaun dan setelan jas masing-masing begitu sibuk menyambut tamu-tamu yang mulai berdatangan. Meski hanya mengundang sekitar seratus orang, suasana di halaman belakang benar-benar meriah. Tawa dan canda menyelingi perbincangan para tamu. Sekeliling halaman yang luas itu dihiasi dengan hiasan berwarna putih, tak lupa pula gazebo yang nanti akan menjadi altar tempat Harry dan Draco mengikat sumpah mereka. Sementara itu, untuk mrnjaga kenyamanan keluarga dan para tamunya, Lucius bersama Severus juga telah memantrai sekeliling manor sehingga orang-orang dari luar kawasan manor tidak akan bisa mengintip apa saja yang mereka lakukan di dalam manor.

Sementara tawa dan canda terdengar begitu meriah di luar sana, Harry Potter harus berjuang melawan rasa gugup yang berkali-kali lipat melandanya. Sudah berulang kali ia menghela nafas, namun cara itu tak berhasil mengurangi rasa gugup yang membebani pundaknya.

Tap… tap… tap…

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekati kamarnya. Pintu kamar terbuka, menampakkan sosok Severus di belakangnya. Seperti biasa, master ramuan itu selalu dibalut dengan pakaian hitam. Perlahan, sosok Severus mendekati Harry, meletakkan kedua belah tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh Harry sebelum memeluknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut. Matanya yang sekelam malam memandangi tubuh Harry yang kini terbalut setelan jas sutra hijau mahal, sangat pas dengan warna kulit dan bola matanya. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih ingin berada di pelukan Severus lebih lama lagi. Pelukan itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman. "Ayo, semua tamu sudah menunggu Harry," ujarnya lembut.

Harry tertegun sejenak. Ia memandangi mantan pengajarnya itu. "Aku sedikit takut Uncle Sev," ujarnya.

Severus tersenyum tipis. Pelan, ia menepuk pundak Harry dengan sebelah tangannya. "Tak apa, ada aku di sini," ujarnya.

Menguatkan dirinya, Harry memberanikan diri melangkah menghadapi moment yang mungkin akan menjadi awal perubahan besar dalam kehidupannya.

…

Sinar matahari pagi itu begitu cerah. Seakan-akan sang surya juga bergembira menyambut penyatuan hati dua lelaki yang akan mengikat sumpah di pagi itu. Harry, sembari menggengam pergelangan tangan Severus, berjalan perlahan menuju altar pernikahan dimana Draco sudah menantinya sedari tadi. Mata emeraldnya sedikit tercekat melihat betapa tampannya penampilan Draco yang kini mengenakan setelan jas sutra hitam. Sangat kontras dengan kulit pucat dan rambut pirangnya, namun terkesan seksi pada saat yang bersamaan sehingga Harry harus mengatur nafasnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang menerpanya.

"Saudara-saudara, saat ini kita bersama-sama berkumpul di tempat ini untuk menjadi saksi pernikahan Mr. Draco Malfoy dengan Mr. Harry Potter," ucap petugas pengesah perkawinan.

Ia, si petugas pengesah perkawinan itu, memandang Draco Malfoy lalu berkata, "Mr. Malfoy, apakah Anda bersedia menerima Mr. Harry Potter sebagai pasangan hidup Anda, baik di kala suka maupun duka?"

"Ya aku bersedia," jawab Draco sembari menatap Harry lekat.

Si petugas kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Harry. "Mr. Potter, apakah Anda bersedia menerima Mr. Draco Malfoy sebagai pasangan hidup Anda baik di kala suka maupun duka?"

"Ya, aku bersedia," jawab Harry pelan.

"Baiklah, kedua pasangan silakan Anda menandatangani sertifikat ini sebagai tanda bahwa kalian berdua telah resmi menjadi pasangan," ujar si petugas mengakhiri prosesi perkawinan.

Seusai Harry dan Draco menandatangani sertifikat yang diberikan, Draco meraih tangan kanan Harry dan menyematkan sebuah cincin di jari manisnya. Cincin itu sangat indah dengan ukiran lambing keluarga Malfoy di atasnya yang juga dihiasi dengan sebuah batu emerald. Harry bisa merasakan sensasi yang aneh saat cincin itu tersemat di jari manisnya. Ia lalu mengambil cincin lain yang sama dan menyematkannya pada jari manis Draco.

"Anda boleh mencium pasangan Anda sekarang," ujar si petugas lagi.

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, Draco mengeliminasi jarak di antara ia dan Harry; merangkuh tubuh kecil pasangannya dalam pelukannya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajah Harry. Harry bisa merasakan matanya setengah tertutup saat Draco mengeliminasi jarak mereka dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman yang manis, yang ia rasa sangat berbeda dengan ciuman-ciuman yang pernah ia lakukan dengan wanita lain.

"Hiks… hiks…"

"Ron, ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak 'Mione, hanya saja lihatlah Harry sudah resmi menikah…"

"Lalu? Mengapa kau menangis? Tidakkah kau bahagia?"

"Hiks… 'Mione, berarti aku kalah taruhan dengan Harry!"

"Ronald Weasley! Berhentilah menangis sebelum aku memgutukmu menjadi katak!"

Dan kedua pasangan sejoli itu tidak menyadari jika pertengkaran mereka kini mengalihkan perhatian para tamu yang seharusnya terarah pada kedua mempelai.

…

Usai prosesi sumpah perkawinan berlangsung, seluruh undangan kini disuguhi beraneka macam makanan dan minuman yang berlimpah. Pesta yang masih berlanjut kini digelar di dalam manor. Alunan musik masih terus mengalir, mengiringi beberapa pasangan yang ingin berdansa di tengah ruangan.

"Ron, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya 'Moine

Ron, yang sedari tadi memunggungi kekasihnya langsung berbalik. "Khau bhicarua apha Mhionhi?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Hermione hanya bisa memutar matanya melihat tingkah aneh kekasihnya. "Lupakan! Teruskan saja makanmu!" ujarnya tak peduli. Pandangannya kini terarah pada Blaise dan Theo yang entah sejak kapan berdansa di tengah-tengah ruangan. Wah, wah, benar-benar pasangan yang berani! Sekilas ia melirik Harry dan Draco yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa pejabat kementrian. Wanita itu sempat melirik Draco yang kebetulan juga memandangnya. Hermione lalu menggoda Draco dengan tatapan tidakkah-kau-tersaingi-dengan-mereka? saat ia mengarahkan Draco untuk memandang lantai dansa. Draco yang mengerti maksud Hermione hanya bisa menyeringai tipis. Well, it's not a bad idea, right?

"Harry, maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tanya Draco setelah mereka mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dengan beberapa pejabat kementrian.

"A—Aku?" tanya Harry gelagapan.

Draco tertawa tipis. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya sementara satu tangannya teracung ke atas, menungggu sambutan tangan Harry. Harry yang tak dapat menolak (karena aksi Draco yang membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian) hanya bisa pasrah menerima uluran tangan Draco yang membimbingnya ke tengah lantai dansa.

"Wah, tak kusangka Harry mahir berdansa! Ini benar-benar sebuah keajaiban!" ujar Ron takjub.

"Serahkan saja pada Draco yang mengajarinya dengan penuh kasih," ujar Pansy yang kini berada tepat di samping Hermione.

"Malfoy yang mengajarinya?" tanya Hermione tak percaya.

Pansy memutar bola matanya. "Ya, dan anehnya, hanya dalam setengah jam pahlawan dunia sihir itu sudah bisa menguasainya," ujar Pansy sarkatis yang disambut gelak tawa Ron dan Hermione.

"Wah… wah… ada yang menyaingi kita, darling," ujar Blaise setelah ia selesai berdansa dengan Theo. Theo tersenyum tipis, "Mereka pasangan yang serasi… aku sedikit tidak percaya mengingat bagaimana akrabnya mereka dulu," balas Theo.

Blaise tertawa. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu pandang dengan kedua mata silver Lucius Malfoy. "Love, boleh kutinggal sebentar. Ada hal yang harus aku katakan pada Uncle Lucius," ujarnya. Tak lupa Blaise mengecup pipi theo singkat sebelum ia berjalan menuju ke arah Lucius.

"Blaise… apa kabarmu? Apa kau menikmati pestanya?" tanya Lucius berbasa-basi.

Blaise hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan ke belakang yang diikuti oleh Lucius, mencari tempat yang lebih sunyi agar mereka lebih leluasa berbincang.

"Bagaimana? Sudah kau temukan pelayan itu?" tanya Lucius langsung.

"Aku sudah menemukan petunjuk dimana keberadaannya. Hanya saja, saat aku mendatangi rumahnya, tetangganya mengatakan bahwa ia sudah pindah dari rumah itu."

"Tak ada petunjuk dimana keberadaannya kini?" tanya Lucius lagi.

Blaise hanya bisa menggeleng. Ia memang sama sekali belum mendapat petunjuk apa-apa. "Em, Uncle Lucius, kenapa Uncle sangat penasaran dengan pelayang yang memberikan obat tidur ke dalam minuman Draco dan Harry? Aku hanya penasaran," tanya Blaise kali ini.

Lucius terdiam sesaat. "Entahlah, aku merasa ada yang mengincar Draco. Aku cukup berterima kasih pada Merlin karena Harry yang terkena imbasnya, ia pemuda yang baik. Tapi, aku tidak yakin jika orang yang ada di balik semua ini akan menghentikan ulahnya dan berhenti mengincar Draco."

"Maksud Uncle?"

Di sini Lucius menghela nafas. "Pertama, obat tidur. Kemudian, bocornya rencana pernikahan mereka kepada publik. Entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi."

"Kita berharap saja semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu pada mereka."

'Semoga', batin Lucius dalam hati.

Sementara itu…

"Asto? Kau tidak bersiap-siap?"

"Bersiap untuk apa, Daphnie?"

Daphnie mendengus pelan. "Tentu saja bersiap-siap ke pestanya Draco, adik kecilku…"

"Aku lelah… kau saja yang pergi."

Lama Daphnie terdiam melihat tingkah adiknya. Dalam hati, dia juga begitu menyesalkan keadaan yang seperti ini. "Sudahlah, masih banyak lelaki di dunia ini,bukan?" ujarnya lembut namun ditanggapi dingin oleh sang adik. Menghela nafas pelan, Daphnie meninggalkan adiknya di kamarnya. Ya, mungkin Asto butuh sedikit waktu untuk bisa menerima kenyataan.

…

…

Malam harinya di Malfoy Manor…

Suasana manor terasa lebih sunyi dari yang biasanya. Entahlah, hanya saja Harry merasa keadaan di manor saat ini terasa berbeda di banding dengan keadaan sebelumnya. Apa karena kini ia telah sah menikah dengan Draco ya? Deg! Jantung Harry berdebar keras memikirkan hal itu. ia dan Draco sudah menikah, lalu harusnya sekarang malam pertama mereka… lalu seharusnya mereka melakukan—

"HAH! TIDAK TIDAK!" ujar Harry keras sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Ia yakin pipinya pasti sudah semerah tomat. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong soal Draco, ada dimana ia sekarang? Sudah lama Harry termenung sendiri di atas ranjang, yang malam ini akan menjadi saksi bisu—

"Argh! Aku ini memikirkan apa sih!" ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Crek! Pintu terbuka, menampakkan Draco dengan penampilan kusutnya. Rasa lelah terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau sudah mandi ternyata," ujarnya begitu melihat Harry yang kini memakai piyama. Ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi, berharap pancaran air dapat sedikit mengurngi rasa lelahnya.

"Merlin! Kuatkan aku malam ini," desah Harry. Ia beringsut ke pembatas ranjang, dan bersandar di sana. Jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak keras, membayangkan Draco yang keluar dengan hanya terbalut handuk kecil yang memamerkan dada bidangnya—

"Oh, Merlin! Aku rasa aku mulai gila!" desahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Draco keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai kemeja sutra berwarna hijau yang indah. Melemparkan handuknya entah kemana, ia bergegas berjalan menuju ranjang dimana Harry berada.

"Harry, wajahmu sedikit pucat…" kata Draco prihatin. "Apa kau sakit?"

Harry menggeleng. "Mung—Mungkin hanya terlalu lelah Draco."

Draco menyeringai. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menggoda pemuda yang ada di hadapannya kini. "Benarkah?" tanya Draco sambil memosisikan dirinya dekat dengan Harry.

Harry-yang menganggap gerakan Draco sebagai ancaman-beringsut pelan menjauhi Draco.

"Mengapa kau menjauhiku, Harry?" tanya Draco lagi dengan seulas seringai di wajahnya. Ia bergeser lagi mendekati Harry.

"Tidak…" ujar Harry pelan. Ia bergeser lagi menjauhi tubuh Draco, semakin mendekat ke arah tepi tempat tidur.

"Benarkah?" tanya Draco. Ia kembali bergeser mendekati tubuh Harry.

"Benar aku tid—UAHH!"

Draco terkejut. Tak ia sangka, karena ulahnya ia malah membuat pasangannya jatuh terjerembab ke lantai. Secepat kilat, ia turun dari ranjang dan memeriksa keadaan Harry.

"Harry… Merlin! Kau tak apa?"

"Um, ya, hanya sakit sedikit…" ujarnya malu.

Draco tersenyum melihat tingkah polos Harry. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Harry ala bridal style ke atas ranjang. Dengan lembut, Draco meletakkan tubuh Harry di atas ranjang. Manik silvernya tercekat begitu ia memandang wajah pasangannya begitu dekat. Perlahan, Draco mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dan chup!

'Em, kenapa rasanya berbeda?' batin Draco. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Harry dan terkejut melihat apa yang baru saja diciumnya. 'Merlin! Aku baru saja mencium gambar Rita Skeeter!' batinnya. Ia langsung mengelap kedua bibirnya dengan lengan bajunya, merasa jijik mencium si Skeeter meski hanya sekedar gambarnya. Setelah yakin bibirnya steril dari bekas-bekas gambar Rita Skeeter, Draco melirik Harry yang masih saja melindungi wajahnya dengan selembar koran.

"Harry?"

"Um?" jawabnya dari balik Koran.

Draco tertawa sesaat. Ia lalu bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju ke seberang ranjang. Menyamankan posisinya di atas ranjang, perlahan ia menurunkan lembaran Koran yang menutupi wajah pasangannya.

"Hmp!" Draco menahan tawanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Wajah Harry kini benar-benar merah. Ingin rasanya Draco mencubit pipi kemerahan itu dengan jemarinya.

"Ap—Hei!" jerit Harry ketika Draco menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan jarak sedekat itu, Harry bisa menghirup wangi tubuh Draco yang ternyata sangat ia suka. Semakin lama ia menghirup bau tubuh Draco, semakin tenggelam ia ke dalam rasa kantuk yang nyaman.

"Sshh, tidurlah… biarkan aku menemanimu…" bisik Draco tepat di telinga Harry sambil mengecup puncak kepala Harry. Sebelah tangannya yang lain dengan lembut mengusap punggung Harry seakan-akan ia bayi yang harus dibelai dalam tidurnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Draco bisa melihat hembusan nafas teratur dari Harry yang menandakan bahwa pria berambut hitam itu telah lelap dalam tidurnya. Mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Harry, Draco pun menyusul pasangannya ke alam mimpi.

…

…

Sinar matahari pagi dengan lembut menyentuh permukaan kulit Harry. Rasa hangat itu lama-kelamaan menyadarkan Harry dari tidurnya. Membuka matanya perlahan, ia sedikit terkejut melihat wajah Draco yang begitu dekat dengannya. Dengan sigap, ia bangkit dari atas tempat tidur dan langsung memeriksa keadaannya. Ia bernafas lega setelah tahu ia masih berpakaian lengkap. Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah ranjang, memandangi Draco yang masih terbuai indah dalam mimpinya. Tak tega membangunkan si pangeran Slytherin dari tidurnya, Harry lebih memilih bergegas ke kamar mandi.

'Em, lebih baik cincin ini dilepas saja,' batinnya begitu ia hendak mandi. Harry merasa cincin pernikahannya begitu mewah, sampai-sampai ia takut cincin itu akan kotor karena tergores sabun. Pelan, ia meletakkan cincin itu di atas wastafel dan melangkah menuju bak mandi yang kini terisi air hangat.

'Ah? Masih tertidur?' batin Harry begitu ia selesai dari kamar mandi. Menghiraukan Draco, Harry berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan dimana Narcissa dan Lucius sudah berada di sana sejak tadi.

"Selamat pagi, son," sapa Narcissa ramah. Harry hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. "Dimana Draco?" tanya Narcissa lagi.

"Ah, dia masih tertidur," jawab Harry sopan sambil mengolesi roti yang ada di atas piringnya dengan selai cokelat.

"Hem, begitu…" ujar Lucius datar. Ia kemudian membuka Koran yang ada di tangannya dan meneruskan bacaannya. Suasana sarapan pagi terasa begitu sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan garpu yang beradu dengan pisau.

"Hem, Harry. Dimana cincin pernikahanmu?" tanya Narcissa sambil memperhatikan jari manis Harry.

Harry terkejut. "Aku lupa mengenakannya kembali!" ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas menuju ke kamarnya dan Draco.

"Hah, ada-ada saja anak itu," celoteh Narcissa.

Sementara itu, Harry yang telah berada di dalam kamarnya sedikit kebingungan ketika ia tak melihat Draco di atas ranjang. Ia berjalan perlahan ke arah kamar mandi dan mendekatkan sebelah telinganya ke daun pintu. 'Tidak ada suara air. Berarti Draco tak di sini,' batinnya. Akhirnya ia melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi dan langsung menuju wastafel.

'Ah, tidak ada!' jerit batinnya. Manik emeraldnya melebar saat ia tak menemukan cincin pernikahannya di dekat wastafel. Ia mencari-cari dengan teliti ke sekitar wastafel, mencoba mencari keberadaan cincin bermata emerald itu. Namun sayang, ia masih juga tak menemukan cincin pernikahannya.

Harry dilanda panik. Tetes keringat bercucuran satu demi satu dari puncak kepalanya. Entah sudah beberapa lama ia mencari dan sudah setiap sudut kamar mandi ia teliti. Namun hingga kini ia masih belum menemukan cincin pernikahannya. 'Ah, Harry kau bodoh sekali!' rutuknya dalam hati. Dengan hati gontai, ia melangkah menuju pintu. Tetapi langkahnya seketika terhenti begitu ia melihat Draco di hadapannya. Harry langsung bersembunyi di balik daun pintu, bersyukur karena Draco tak dapat melihat keberadaannya karena posisinya yang membelakangi kamar mandi.

'Darimana dia?' tanya Harry dalam hati. Ia berdoa pada Merlin supaya Draco segera pergi dari tempat itu dan Harry bisa dengan leluasa keluar dari kamar ini, kamar mereka berdua. Yah, Harry memang sengaja menghindar dari Draco; menghindar dari luapan getaran yang menerpa jantungnya setiap ia berdekatan dengan Draco. Lamunan Harry terhenti ketika manik emeraldnya melihat Draco yang kini telah menanggalkan kaus atasnya. Ia bisa melihat jelas setiap lekukan dan otot-otot tubuh atas Draco. Mata emerald Harry masih terus mengawasi Draco yang saat itu sedang melakukan sit-up. Harry terus menatap Draco lekat, mulai dari raambut pirangnya yang sedikit basah karena keringat, lalu leher jenjangnya, lalu turun ke arah perutnya yang berotot. Draco benar-benar seksi saat ini. Harry bahkan bisa merasakan kalau kedua pipinya kini terasa sangat panas dan terlihat memerah.

'Merlin! Tolong aku!' jerit Harry dalam hati. Namun sepertinya, saat ini Merlin hendak menghukum sang pahlawan dunia sihir. Setelah Draco menyelesaikan sesi singkat stretching-nya, perlahan ia menurunkan celana yang dikenakannya sehingga saat ini Harry bisa melihat seluruh tubuh Draco tanpa sehelai benang pun!

'Astaga! Astaga! Astaga!' rutuknya dalam hati. Wajahnya semakin panas akibat pemandangan erotis yang baru saja dilihatnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, sedangkan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Kedua kakinya bergetar tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya. Dengan terseok-seok, ia berjalan masuk ke bak mandi. Bisa dirasakannya suatu cairan yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Dengan jari yang gemetar, ia meraba hidungnya dan menemukan kalau ia baru saja terserang mimisan akibat mengintip seorang Draco Malfoy. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding kamar mandi, ia mencoba mengatur ulang nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat. Tapi sayang sekali, sepertinya takdir belum puas mempermainkannya. Samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki Draco yang memasuki kamar mandi. Otak Harry berpikir cepat mencari solusi agar ia tidak ketahuan mengintip Draco sedari tadi. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Harry menyibak gorden sehingga menutupi bak mandi tempat ia bersembunyi.

'Apa sih yang dilakukannya?' geram Harry kesal melihat Draco yang sibuk bersenandung ria di depan wastafel. Ia memutar badannya ke kiri dan kenan, terkadang menekuk kedua lengannya sehingga oto-otonya menyeruak timbul dari dalam kulitnya. "Kau benar-benar tampan, Draconis Malfoy," ujar si Slytherin dengan rasa kepercayaan diri tingkat tinggi sembari sebelah tangannya membelai rambut pirang kebanggaannya. Puas menatap kemolekan dan kesempurnaan tubuhnya di depan cermin, Draco malah berjalan santai keluar kamar mandi, tak lupa dengan siulan lembut yang mengalir dari bibir tipisnya.

'Merlin, terima kasih!' batin Harry bersyukur. Sedikit oleng, Harry menggunakan dinding di sebelahnya untuk membantu kedua kakinya menahan berat tubuhnya. Tubuhnya masih terasa sedikit lemas dan shock melihat sisi lain Draco yang eum, tak terbayangkan sebelumnya. 'Harus cepat keluar dari sini,' begitu batin Harry berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Perlahan ia berbalik dan—crap! Ia malah mendapati sosok Draco yang berdiri tepat di samping pintu.

"ARGHH!" teriak Draco yang langsung melarikan diri dari lokasi kejadian. Ia berlari ke arah tempat tidur, menarik selimut di atasnya dengan kasar, dan langsung melilitkannya di pinggangnya. Sementara Harry? Karena tubuhnya yang—menurut persepsinya—begitu lemas dan tak dapat digerakkan, ia hanya menatapseluruh kelakuan Draco dengan pandangan kosong. Dengan langkah tertatih, ia berjalan pelan keluar kamar mandi menuju ranjang. Menghiraukan tatapan panik yang Draco lontarkan padanya, Harry memilih untuk merebahkan diri di atas ranjang dan… tidur.

"Ap—Apa yang—Oh my—" ujar Draco terbata-bata. Kedua tangannya gemetar menahan lilitan selimut yang ada di pinggangnya. Egonya masih tidakpercaya jika Harry menyaksikan semuanya. Semuanya! Dan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Ia malah tertidur! Tertidur! Merlin, Draco benar-benar tidak habis pikir dibuatnya!

…

Beberapa jam setelah kejadian…

Harry bersama dengan Draco masih berada di kamar tidur mereka. Keduanya duduk berhadapan di atasranjang, Harry memilih menundukkan kepalanya sementara Draco menyenderkan punggungnya di sisi tempat tidur. Belum ada satupun di antara mereka yang berinisiatif untuk membuka suarasejaktadi.

"Ehem, jadi em Harry, apa maksud dari perbuatanmu tadi?" tanya Draco dengan nada sepelan mungkin.

Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Aku—Aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu lalu kau—tiba-tiba saja sudah—" Harry tak mampu lagi meneruskan perkataannya.

Draco menepuk keningnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Kini terbongkar sudah tingkah narsistik yang selama ini, sampai pada detik ini, coba ia sembunyikan dari siapapun juga. "Dan katakan padaku benda apa yang kau cari tadi Harry?" tanyanya. Harry semakin menunduk kali ini. Ia sama sekali tak berani menatap Draco sedetik pun. "Harry?" tanya Draco yang mencoba sabar.

"Aku um, cincin pernikahan kita. Aku tidak tahu dimana meletakkannya," jawabnya polos. Draco terkekeh pelan. Jelas ia tahu dimana cincin itu kini. Ia lalu merogoh kantung hitam yang dikenakannya dan mengeluarkan cincin milik Harry.

"Bgaimana bisa—"

"Mengapa kau melepaskan cincinmu Harry?" potong Draco cepat.

"Itu um…" Harry kembali menggaruk kepalanya,"Aku hanya takut cincin itu kotor, itu saja."

Draco kembali terkekeh pelan. Ia kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya tepat di depan Harry, menarik tangan kanan Harry lalu menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. "Kau tenang saja," ujarnya sambil mengelus cincin yang sekarang melingkari jari manis Harry, "Cincin ini sudah diberi _charm _sehingga sampai kapanpun cincin ini akan terus bersinar seperti yang kau lihat sekarang." Draco kemudian mencium tangan kanan Harry sebelum akhirnya ia mengeliminasi jarak diantara ia dan Harry secara perlahan. Bibir keduanya hampir bertemu dalam suatu ciuman yang manis jika tidak ada suara gaduh yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari ruang keluarga. Penasaran, Harry yang dibimbing oleh Draco bergegas menuju ruang keluarga. Keduanya terkejut ketika mereka mendapati Narcissa yang sedang terisak di pelukan Lucius.

"Mom…" seru Draco sambil bergegas mendekati ibunya. "Ada apa ini Severus? Asto, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Astoria mendengus. Kedua matanya kini berkilat memancarkan amarah yang hanya tertuju pada Harry seorang. "Aku hanya mencoba memberikan kebenaran kepada kalian," desisnya. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju Harry dengan tetap memandangnya tajam. "Kebenaran yang ada di balik kebohonganmu, Potter"

"Asto, aku mohon hentikan omongan mu yang tidak masuk akal ini!" seru Narcissa di tengah isakannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan?" tanya Draco penasaran.

"Yang aku bicarakan adalah kebohongan yang diungkapkan oleh pemuda darah lumpur itu! Potter tidak hamil Draco! Ia memperalatmu! Ia menjebak keluargamu!" teriak Astoria.

"Astoria kau—"

"Mengapa tidak kita buktikan sekarang?" ujar Astoria memotong perkataan Draco. "Aku sudah memanggil seorang _healer_ dan lagipula sudah ada Profesor Snape di sini," ujarnya congkak. Draco memandang Harry penuh arti, meminta persetujuannya untuk menuruti apapun kemauan gadis itu selama itu bisa membuatnya puas dan segera enyah dari Malfoy Manor.

"Aku bersedia,"ujar Harry mantap. Kemudian, ia bersama Snape dan seorang _healer _menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang letaknya tak jauh dari ruang keluarga. Lima menit yang dihabiskan ketiganya terasa berabad-abad bagi Draco. Rasanya ia ingin segera keluar dari situasi ini.

Dap… dap… dap…

Suara langkah kaki terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu, membuat ketiga pasang mata langsung beralih menuju ketiga sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruang keluarga manor tersebut. Sebuah firasat buruk tiba-tiba terbentuk di dalam hati Draco saat ia melihat raut wajah ayah babtisnya serta tangannya yang sedikit bergetar saat memegang kertas hasil pemeriksaan Harry.

"Hasilnya negatif Ma'am," ujar _healer_ yang berdiri di sebelah Severus.

"Ap—Apa?" tanya Harry tak percaya. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Hasilnya negatif. Mr. Potter, Anda tidak sedang dalam keadaan mengandung," ujar si _healer_ mantap.

"Sev?" tanya Draco. Dari sinar matanya, Severus tahu jikaputra babtisnya meragukan jawaban yang diberikan sang _healer_. "Itu benar,"ujarnya pelan. "Harry… Harry tidak sedang mengandung seorang bayi…"

bersambung

AN: halo! Kei di sini! Sudah lama sekali sejak up date-an terakhir. Maaf, tugas kuliah bertumpuk sehingga up date-an jadi keteteran. Kei tahu chap ini sedikit er… aneh? Entahlah. Lama tidak menulis akhirnya membuat chap yang seperti ini. Eum, adegan di kamar mandi memang terinspirasi dari Drama Princess Hours, entah kenapa ingin sekali membuat scene yang seperti itu. Okay, tanpa banyak kata lagi, review please…


	7. Chapter 7

Derap langkah kaki itu masih bergema di telinganya. Masih ia ingat raut wajah Severus ketika ia keluar dari ruangan itu bersama dengan seorang _healer_ yang tidak ia kenal. Dan… masih terngiang di kedua telinganya perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir sang _healer _yang dalam hitungan detik menghancurkan dirinya; memerosokkannya ke jurang terkelam dalam dirinya.

"_Hasilnya negatif Ma'am"_

Apakah selama ini Severus membohonginya? Apa Severus masih menyimpan dendam pada James di hatinya sehingga ia menjebak dirinya dalam masalah serumit ini?

"_Hasilnya negatif Ma'am"_

Ataukan Merlin sedang ingin mempermainkannya?

Harry tidak tahu. Ya… ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Dan saat itu ia sangat berharap bumi tempat ia berpijak bisa menelannya; melindunginya dari tatapan Draco yang menyiratkan kekecewaan. Ia benar-benar ingin menghilang saat itu juga.

…

We Got Married!

Chapter 7

"I Love You and Always Do"

.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling

Warnings: AU, OOC, male slash, typos, lemon. If you don't like, please don't read

Pairing : DMHP

Rate: M

.

happy reading~~~

…

Tiada bintang yang menghiasi cakrawala yang meneduhi Malfoy Manor di malam itu. Jangankan bintang, rembulan pun seakan enggan memancarkan sinarnya malam itu, membuat suasana manor semakin diselimuti keheningan yang menyesakkan dada. Keheningan yang muncul setelah Astoria berhasil memporak-porandakan kebahagiaan yang dulunya bernaung di bawah atap Malfoy Manor. Hanya berselang beberapa detik setelah si _healer_ mengungkapkan kebenaran itu, Harry tak sanggup berada lebih lama di hadapan seluruh anggota keluarga Malfoy. Seulas seringai picik yang dilontarkan Astoria kepadanya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya ketika ia melihat kekecewaan di sepasang mata silver kebiruan itu. Sepasang mata yang selama ini memberikan ia segenggam cinta dan ketulusan. Mata yang memberikan ia perlindungan dari gaduhnya hiruk-pikuk dunia.

Harry menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Kedua emeraldnya kini beralih pada langit malam yang tampak begitu teduh meksi tanpa ditemani sang bulan. Tangan kanannya kemudian ia arahkan ke dadanya. Ya, ada rasa sakit di sana. Seperti ada lubang hitam yang menyayat hatinya. Lagi, ia menghela nafas pelan. Berharap rasa sakit itu berkurang sedikit demi sedikit bersamaan dengan udara yang ia hembuskan.

Kedua emeraldnya kini beralih pada sebuah cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya. Ada rasa bersalah yang tumbuh di hatinya saat ia menatap cincin pernikahannya. Apakah ia layak untuk mengenakan cincin itu? Apakah memang dirinya yang ditakdirkan mengenakan cincin itu? Lebih lagi, sanggupkah ia masih mengenakan cincin itu setelah seluruh kebohongan ini terbongkar? Bahwa ia tak akan pernah memberikan Draco keturunan seperti yang Severus katakan. Tanpa sadar, Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah cukup baginya membohongi Draco. Ia tak ingin lagi melihat sinar kekecewaan itu lagi di mata Draco. entahlah, ia merasa seluruh dunianya luluh lantak hanya dengan melihat wajah Draco yang diselimuti kabut kekecewaan seperti tadi sore. Ia menghembuskan nafas lagi. Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengatasi semua ini. Ya hanya ada satu cara yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki. Memandang kembali cincin keluarga Malfoy yang melingkari jari manisnya, Harry lalu mengarahkan sebelah tangannya yang bergetar melepaskan cincin itu dengan perlahan. Ya, berpisah dari Draco adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk saat ini. Ia tak ingin menyusahkan keluarga Malfoy, apalagi dengan status mereka sebagai 'mantan _Death Eater_'. Tidak, ia tidak ingin dirinya menjadi sumber masalah bagi orang lain.

.

.

Draco merasa tidak tenang malam itu. di ruang perpustakaan utama manornya, berkali-kali ia menghela nafas untuk meredakan kegelisahan yang melandanya. Kedua orang tuanya sedang sibuk membicarakan urusan entah apa. Draco tak mampu lagi memfokuskan segenap atensinya untuk mengikuti arah pembicaraan mereka. otaknya terus-menerus membayangkan Harry. Pasangannya. Pasangan yang baru saja ia nikahi, kini bagaimana nasib pernikahan mereka? Jujur, dari dalam hatinya telah tertanam harapan untuk hidup berdua dengan Harry selamanya. Apa ini yang namanya cinta? Ada perasaan posesif untuk melindungi pria itu yang muncul liar dari dalam hatinya. Ia sama sekali tidak suka melihat pria itu bersedih. Bahkan rasanya ia tak sanggup melihat air mata yang tumpah dari binar emerald itu. Draco tersentak. Semenjak tadi sore ia sama sekali belum menemui Harry. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang? Apakah ia terluka karena perbuatan Astoria tadi?

Dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang memenuhi benaknya, ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat menaiki anak tangga. Entah mengapa, perasaannya mengatakan ia harus bergegas menuju kamarnya dan Harry. Entah mengapa ada rasa takut yang semakin menguasai hatinya saat ia semakin dekat menuju kamarnya. Dan sepertinya itu benar…

Hanya ruangan kososng yang ia dapati begitu ia membuka pintu kamar. Tiada Harry di sana. Gelisah, Draco segera mengecek ke kamar mandi. Nihil, Harry juga tak ada di sana. Frustasi, tanpa sadar ia meremas helaian rambut yang selama ini ia banggakan.

_Kemana kau Harry?_

Dimana pemuda itu di saat ia membutuhkannya? Manik silvernya tak henti-hentinya menjelajahi seluruh ruangan kamar, mencari-cari keberadaan pemuda bersurai hitam berantakan yang sekarang ini memenuhi otaknya. Dan manik silvernya terhenti pada sebuah benda berkilauan yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Dengan tangan gemetar ia meraih benda itu. Benda yang begitu familiar dengannya. Benda yang juga melingkari jari manisnya. Benda itu… cincin pernikahannya.

_No… Harry… _

.

.

Hogwarts, Ruang Kepala Sekolah

Malam sudah larut namun seberkas cahaya masih terlihat dari balik tirai ruang kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Ya, hingga tengah malam, Severus masih terjaga. Benaknya tengah sibuk mencari alasan mengapa Harry tidak berada dalam keadaan hamil seperti yang ia asumsikan. Sejujurnya, ada sebersit rasa bersalah yang bergejolak di hatinya saat ini. Rasa bersalah karena telah membohongi sahabatnya Lucius dan juga Harry, pemuda yang sudah ia anggap layaknya darah dagingnya sendiri. Sebesar apapun rasa bencinya kepada James Potter, ia tidak akan pernah sanggup melihat mata emerald Harry diselimuti duka. Dan kini, ia telah gagal melindungi Harry; malah ia sendirilah yang menyakiti pemuda itu.

Severus memijit keningnya perlahan dengan tangan kanannya. Sudah berulangkali ia memeriksa ingatannya sendiri dengan pensieve. Ia yakin Lupin sendiri yang memberitahunya bahwa Harry memiliki kemampuan untuk menghasilkan keturunan. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa _healer _itu mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu tidak sedang mengandung anaknya dan Draco? Apakah ada sesuatu yang ia lupakan?

"Ah, Severus!"

Severus menoleh cepat ke sumber suara. Ia kenal jelas pemilik suara itu. Pria tua yang semasa hidupnya dikenal sebagai penyihir terkuat di seluruh Inggris Raya yang juga menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah Hogwarts.

"Profesor Dumbledore," ujar Severus sopan. Kedua mata pria tua itu berbinar. Meski keberadaannya kini hanyalah sebagai sebuah lukisan, Severus masih dapat menangkap dengan jelas kilat jenaka dari balik kacamata yang dikenakannya. Benar-benar khas Dumbledore.

"Kau masih saja kaku seperti biasanya. Cukup panggil Albus saja Severus," ujar Dumbledore santai. Wajahnya kembali menunjukkan keseriusan tatkala ia mendapati langit mendung yang menyelimuti wajah rekan sejawatnya itu. "Ah, malam sudah larut Sev. Kau tak berniat beristirahat?" tanyanya. Severus menghela nafas. Tentu saja ia tak akan dapat memejamkan mata di saat-saat genting seperti ini. Masalah yang menimpa Harry secara langsung diakibatkan karenanya juga.

"Kalau aku bisa membantu Severus…" ujar Dumbledore lagi dengan nada menggantung, mencoba menarik perhatian Severus agar ia mau menceritakan sendiri masalahnya tanpa harus ada usaha apapun yang Dumbledore lakukan untuk mengetahuinya.

Severus menghela nafas. "Ini… menyangkut Harry." Kedua mata Dumbledore kembali berkilat jenaka. Kedua bibirnya bahkan melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman samar. Sementara itu, Severus sendiri tidak memperdulikan raut wajah si mantan kepala sekolah. "Apa kau tahu tentang rahasia keluarga Potter, Albus?" tanyanya.

Dumbledore menatap Severus dengan intens. "Rahasia? Rahasia yang mana?" jawabnya enteng seakan-akan ia tahu segala hal yang berhubungan dengan keluarga pewaris darah Gryffindor itu.

Severus menatap pria tua yang berada di balik lukisan itu dengan tajam. Tatapan yang sama ia lontarkan ketika ia mengenakan topeng dinginnya si hadapan Voldemort. Ya, samapi kini pria tua itu tidak berubah. Manipulatif meski tak ada niatan buruk di belakangnya.

"Anda benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya atau Anda berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya?" perkataan Severus yang sinis membuat Albus tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Oh betapa ia suka mengerjai pria itu.

"Santailah sedikit Severus…" ujar Albus sambil tetap menahan tawanya. Wajahnya kembali menampakkan keseriusan tatkala ia melihat Severus yang mulai tidak sabar mengikuti percakapan ini. "Aku memang mengetahui jika seluruh garis keturunan keluarga Potter diberikan kemampuan yang istimewa untuk dapat menghasilkan keturunan dan kemampuan ini dimiliki oleh perempuan dan juga… laki-laki," ujar Albus.

"Lalu mengapa _healer_ itu mengatakan bahwa Harry tidak dalam keadaan hamil?" ujar Severus tanpa sadar. Pertanyaan yang lebih tepatnya ia arahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Albus tertawa perlahan. "Severus, ternyata kau tidak sepintar yang aku duga," ujarnya dengan sedikit nada mengejek dalam perkataannya. "Kau tahu, tidak semudah itu membuat seorang pria hamil… maksudku pria tidak akan hamil begitu saja setelah kau menidurinya…"

Jantung Severus berdetak dua kali lebih cepat mendengar perkataan Albus. Ia tidak mengerti kemana pembicaraan ini mengalir.

"Kau masih tidak paham? Setiap kemampuan istimewa pasti memiliki syarat agar kemampuan itu dapat digunakan. Begitu juga dengan kemampuan yang dianugerahkan pada seluruh keturunan keluarga Potter."

"Dan syaratnya?" tanya Severus tidak sabar.

Albus mengedipkan matanya jenaka. Bibirnya kembali melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis yang masih dapat dilihat oleh mata Severus. "Sama seperti yang Lili lakukan saat ia melindungi Harry. Cinta, Severus, cinta… Cinta yang tulus tak bersyarat…"

.

.

Udara malam yang menyelimuti Godric's Hollow sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi Harry. Sejak ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan keluarga Malfoy, tempat inilah yang pertama kali terlintas dalam benaknya. perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya, menuju ke sebuah tempat yang dulunya menjadi tempat tinggal baginya dan kedua orang tuanya yang kini hanya tinggal puing-puing tak berarti. Dengan mata sendu ia menatap puing-puing bangunan itu. Selalu setiap ia merasa gundah, entah mengapa kedua kakinya selalu membawanya ke tempat ini. Menghela nafas, tanpa sadar Harry melanjutkan langkahnya secara perlahan. Menapaki sedikit demi sedikit jalan setapak yang tak berbekas, hingga akhirnya kedua kakinya membimbingnya ke hadapan pusara makam kedua orang tuanya.

Selama beberapa saat ia berdiri di depan pusara makam orang tuanya. Kedua matanya memang memandang lurus ke arah batu nisan yang berukir nama kedua orang tuanya itu, namun pikirannya masih juga belum lepas dari masalah yang membelenggunya.

"_Hasilnya negatif Ma'am"_

Entah mengapa, perkataan _healer _di siang tadi masih terngiang di kepalanya. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba, ia tak dapat membuang ingatan itu begitu saja. Apakah sejak dulu ia memang memiliki harapan mengandun anak Draco? Tapia pa alasannya? Cinta? Cintakah ia pada pemuda itu?

Harus diakui ia tak dapat mengelak dari debaran halus yang menerpa jantungnya di setiap kali Draco memandang matanya, setiap kali Draco mengelus sayang helaian rambutnya, bahkan di setiap senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya. Tapi apakah hal itu saja sudah cukup untuk menyatakan bahwa ada cinta antara ia dan Draco sementara kenyataannya kata 'cinta' itu tak pernah terucap dari bibir keduanya?

Harry tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia termenung di depan makam kedua orang tuanya. Malam telah semakin larut, dinginnya udara bahkan menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulang. Merapatkan jubahnya, Harry masih enggan beranjak dari makam kedua orang tuanya, terlarut dalam pikirannya hingga ia tak menyadari ada seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluk erat pinggangnya.

Terkejut, ia hampir saja melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada orang itu sebelum indra pembaunya menangkap aroma khas seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal. Draco Malfoy. Orang yang saat ini merengkuh tubuhnya tak lain adalah Draco.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan manor begitu saja Harry?" bisik Draco lembut di telinganya. Harry tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu sebab kini ia lebih memilih untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan saat Draco memeluknya. Lagipula ia masih terhanyut dengan kehangatan yang ditawarkan tubuh Draco di tubuhnya. "Mengapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaaku, Ry?" desak Draco.

Harry memejamkan kedua matanya. "Aku hanya tak ingin mempersulit hidupmu dan keduaa orang tuamu, Draco" bisik Harry pelan. Ia bisa merasakan pelican Draco yang semakin erat di pinggangnya.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?" desis Draco.

Harry memasrahkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Draco. "Kehadiranku hanya akan membuat kau dan keluargamu susah. Dengan status kalian sebagai… mantan pelahap maut, aku hanya takut kejadian ini akan semakin mempersulit kondisi Uncle Lucius di kementrian dan—"

Perkataan Harry langsung terhenti ketika Draco dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengannya dan langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Harry ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun perkataanmu, Harry. Kau pasanganku sekarang—"

"APA KAU BERPURA-PURA MELUPAKAN ALASAN MENGAPA KITA MENIKAH?"

"Harry aku…"

Harry mendesah. "Kita menikah karena semua orang berpikir… berpikir kalau aku mengandung anakmu, kan? Tapi nyatanya?"

"Harry…"

Harry menggeleng. Ia sengaja tak menatap Draco karena tak ingin Draco melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Draco, please… aku bingung dengan semua ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku merasa sedih dan takut seperti ini ketika aku tahu kalau semua itu bohong…"

"Kau… takut berpisah denganku?"

Harry hanya bisa terdiam.

"Harry, jawab aku."

"Tapi mengapa Draco, mengapa aku merasa takut?"

"…"

"Draco katakan mengapa aku—"

"Karena kau mencintaiku, Harry. Ya, karena kau mencintaiku. Dan aku pun juga mencintaimu…"

.

.

Harry tidak ingat jelas bagaimana ia dan Draco bisa berada di Grimmauld Place no.12, rumah yang diwariskan oleh Sirius kepadanya. Otak Harry tak mampu diajak bekerja sama saat ini. Segenap perhatiannya tertuju sepenuhnya pada Draco yang kini tengah menciumnya, entah sudah berapa lama. Harry tak kuasa menolak bibir yang menggoda itu. tapi, jauh yang terpenting adalah rasa bahagia yang membuncah dadanya ketika Draco menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Harry, hey… mengapa kau menangis?" Draco merasa bersalah. Apa mungkin ia terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada Harry? Khawatir, Draco membelai lembut pipi Harry. "Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Harry tersenyum. Entah mengapa semua keseihan yang tadi dirasakannya menguap begitu saja hanya dengan mendekap Draco seperti ini. "Tidak, aku menangis karena bahagia," jawabnya jujur.

Draco membelai ringan rambut Harry. Mau tak mau ia ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan Harry. Perlahan ia menundukkan kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala Harry. Draco menatap intens emerald yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. "I love you, Harry" ujar Draco sebelum ia membawa Harry ke dalam satu ciuman manis.

Harry tidak tahu berapa lama ia tenggelam dalam ciuman Draco. Ia bahkan tak bisa menahan diri untuk menahan erangannya ketika lidah Draco dengan lembut mengajak lidahnya berdansa. Semua akal pikirannya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Bahkan Harry sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kini ia dan Draco telah berbaring di sebuah ranjang dengan Draco di atasnya.

Draco menatap wajah Harry sekali lagi; membuat kedua pipi Harry merona kemerahan. Draco lalu mengarahkan kedua bibirnya pada telinga Harry. Setelah membisikkan kata 'I love you', ia langsung menciumi tengkuk Harry, turun terus hingga mencapai pangkal lehernya, berhenti sejenak untuk membuat tanda kepemilikan di sana.

"Ngh, Dra— Draco!"

Seringai terkembang di wajah sang pemuda. Tak disangkanya, kekasihnya ternyata begitu tak sabaran. Kekasihnya? Ralat, bukan kekasihnya tapi pasangannya. "Sabarlah Harry… aku tak tahu kalau Gryffindor tak sesabaran ini," goda Draco. dengan satu ayunan tongkat, Draco berhasil melepaskan seluruh penetup tubuh yang ia dan Harry kenakan. Harry tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengeratkan pelukannya pada si pemuda pirang di atasnya ketika Draco mulai menciumi dadanya, membuat banyak sekali tanda kemerahan di sana.

"Nahh…! Dra—Draco…! Sshhh…!" Tak henti-hentinya Harry mengerang ketika Draco meraup inti tubuhnya dengan kedua bibirnya. Kedua tangan Harry bahkan meremas-remas seprai hingga buku tangannya memutih. Perlahan, Draco membawa dunia harry terbang ke satu tempat absurd yang penuh bintang.

"Draco!" Harry tak dapat menahan suaranya lagi ketika akhirnya ia mengeluarkan hasratnya. Terengah-engah, ia lalu memperhatikan Draco yang menatapnya lembut, memperhatikan dadanya yang kini naik-turun dengan teratur untuk mengembalikan nafasnya kembali. Draco lalu mendekatkan jaraknya pada Harry lalu kembali membawa Harry dalam satu ciuman manis.

"Harry… Harry Ilove you," desah Draco di tengah-tengah ciumannya.

Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, ia menyatukan dirinya sepenuhnya dengan Harry. Meski Draco melakukannya denga perlahan, tetap saja ia masih mendengar erangan Harry.

"Ngh!" Harry mengerang lagi, kali ini jauh lebih kuat saat Draco menyentuh titik tersensitif Harry. Harry semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Draco saat semakin lama Darco membawanya ke sebuah tempat penuh bintang.

"Ngh..! Draco…!"

Harry tak dapat menahan suaranya ketika Draco berhasil mengeluarkan sari cintanya jauh dalam tubuh Harry. Pandangan Harry memudar. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah tetapi bisikan 'I LOVE U' Draco yang sempat diucapkan pria itu di telinganya membuat kebahagiaan membuncah di hatinya hingga titik tertinggi.

Perlahan Draco merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Harry lalu memeluknya posesif. Ia menyempatkan diri mengecup kening Harry sebelum menggumamkan selamat malam. Menarik selimut hingga mencapai dagu, Draco lalu menyusul Harry yang telah lebih dulu berada di alam mimpi. Namun, tanpa mereka sadari suatu keajaiban telah terjadi beberapa menit setelah keduanya tertidur pulas. Sedetik kemudian, seluruh tubuh Harry berkilau layaknya berlian tertimpa sinar matahari. Kemudian sinar itu berkumpul membentuk satu titik tepat di atas perut Harry sebelum akhirnya lenyap begitu saja.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi yang hangat menyeruak masuk ke ruang kamar itu melalui sela-sela jendela, memberikan kehangatan yang mampu membuat Harry terjaga dari tidurnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak tertidur selelap ini.

"Good morning, love…"

Pipi Harry memanas. Sebutan 'love' yang ditujukan Draco untuknya menyadarkan Harry bahwa semalam mereka telah melakukan kau-tahu-apa. Meski ini kali kedua, tetapi ini pengalaman baru bagi Harry karena mereka melakukannya bukan karena nafsu, tetapi karena cinta yang kini telah terbentuk di hati mereka masing-masing.

'_Lain kali, harus aku yang diatas!'_

Tiba-tiba saja Harry teringat perkataannya yang terdahulu. Hey! Mereka seudah dua kali melakukannya dan ia masih saja berada di bawah! Bagaimanapun juga Gryffindor itu harus tetap berada di atas, bukan?

Harry melirik tajam pada Draco yang masih setia membelai helaian rambutnya. Dengan semangat seorang Gryffindor, Harry mengarahkan wajahnya pada leher Draco dan menciuminya. Ia tersenyum begitu mendengar Draco mendesah karena perlakuannya. 'Yep, kelihatannya mudah!' batin Harry. Tanpa sadar, ia menyeringai saat ia masih menciumi leher Draco, bahkan menggigitnya di beberapa titik.

Harry baru akan mengambil langkah lanjutan. Maksudnya tentu saja mengubah posisi mereka. Senyum sempat terkembang di wajahnya begitu ia berhasil berada di atas tubuh Draco, tetapi dalam sedetik senyuman itu menghilang ketika ia menyadari apa yang sedari tadi—tidak, maksudnya semalam—Draco lakukan padanya. Draco sama sekali belum melepaskan dirinya dari dalam Harry!

"Ngh! SShhh…!"

Erangan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Harry. Sayangnya, ia melewatkan momen dimana Draco menyeringai nakal melihat kondisi si pemuda.

"Uh-oh, Harry, tak kusangka kau begitu nakal…" desah Draco di telinga Harry. Ia bahkan menggoda Harry dengan menggerakkan dirinya jauh mencapai titik tersensitif yang ada dalam tubuh Harry.

"Draco! Kau! Ah…!"

Draco kembali menyeringai. "'Aku sengaja tidak mengeluarkannya semalam…" desahnya. Dengan satu kali hentakan, ia berhasil membalikkan posisi mereka. Tentu saja dengan Harry di bawahnya. "Dan sekarang terimalah hukuman atas kejahilanmu, love."

"PEVERT! Aish… Draco…!"

.

.

Malam sebelumnya

"Miss Greengrass benar-benar sudah melewati batas…!"

Malam yang seharusnya dihabiskan Severus untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya terusik ketika ia melihat kilatan hijau terpancar dari perapian yang ada di ruang pribadinya. Memaksakan tubuhnya yang protes, Severus segera mengenakan sehelai jubah lalu menghampiri tamu yang mendatanginya di tengah malam seperti ini, Lucius Malfoy.

"Dan kini Draco dan Harry entah dimana keberadaannya," desah Lucius putus asa.

"Aku akan mencoba bicara dengan Kingsley esok…" ujar Severus tenang, meski dasar hatinya tak setenang raut wajahnya.

Lucius menatap sahabatnya itu. Topeng yang selama ini melekat di wajahnya runtuh seketika saat ia memberitahu Severus suatu kenyataan. "Tidak Sev, aku tak ingin membahayakan Cissy dan juga Draco." Harry sudah menjadi seorang anak di hatinya, tetapi ia sama sekali tak ingin kehilangan kepercayaan yang telah didapatkannya dengan susah payah, mengingat statusnya sebagai mantan Pelahap Maut. Dengn berat hati, ia mengatakan keputusan final yang akan diambilnya. "Menurutku memisahkan mereka adalah jalan yang terbaik…"

Bersambung

AN: Hai! Apa kabar semua? Baiklah, Kei minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas leletnya chap yang satu ini. Um, ada banyak halangan sehingga Kei tidak bisa menulis fic fi ffn. Tapi Kei berharap semoga chap ini tidak membosankan dan masih layak untuk dibaca. Dan akhirnya ada lemon! Aish… ehehehe maafkan jika kurang asem, Kei masih pemulauntuk urusan ini :D . Jadi, review please~~~~


End file.
